A Little Song
by Noizs-buttock
Summary: (WARNING! BOY X BOY & ORIGINAL STORY/CHARACTERS DO NOT COPY IS2G) {PART 2 OF 2 LITTLE MICE}


A Little Song

Medium Yaoi / Short Story

(Humor, Action, Drama, Smut, Music, Tragedy)

His small hands pressed lightly against the glass window. It wasn't the new building that caught his amazement, but the instruments being sold through the window. A guitar. Held high for display along with others, yet, that didn't catch the ten year old's attention as much as the flaming electric guitar. Sadly, the boy knew he could not have it, for his family was far too tight in finance. All he could do was sigh while observing such an attractive tool. It had red glossy flares with sparkles rising from the base, while colors of the red leaked onto the strings, going up, the red fades into a strong gold, thus reaching the top of the guitar and making a finish of red gold. It was charming, yet expensive.

"I'll get you that one day,"

The boy glanced over to his friend, almost startled from forgetting he was ever there. His face grew sour at his friend's words, he huffed.

"Oh yeah? You and what money?" He asked.

"I'll save my money, and who knows… maybe we can finally start a band."

"A band? You mean the one we've been fantasizing about?" Another one of his friend's said. The friend jumped while releasing some of his excitement. "Maybe we can get band names, and masks, and matching uniforms like _Power Rangers_, and–"

The curious boy cut off the hyper friend before he could say another ridiculous idea. "–Okay, we're not going that far… wait masks?"

"I don't know…" The friend placed both his hands on the glass window and grinned so wide his small buck teeth over lapped his bottom lip. "That kind of sounds… cool."

Chapter 1

"One… Two… One, Two, Three, Hit it!"

The guitar boomed, making the screams and cries from the crowd follow. His hands wielded the sticks tightly while he slammed them onto the instrument, as he was repeating this, he grinned up at the vocalist, and it was like a mere sport. Or… a memory.

The guitarist's hair wagged, matching the rhythm of his guitar. The movement in his arms were frantic brushing of strings, his head flew up and that's when he roared into the microphone, another reason the crowd's loud screaming almost covered the instruments. He hushed his guitar as he spoke into the mic, leaving the single pound of the drum behind him.

*_"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well I guess I'll make my own way." _He sprang back the sound of his guitar and singed more of his lines. _"It's a circle, a mean cycle, I can't excite you anymore."_ He lashed his fingers across his instruments and wobbled slightly while holding the mic. The backup guitarist stepped up and attacked his pick on the strings.

_"Where's your gable? Your Jury? What's my o-ffense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me, well sentence to another life."_

The drum player and back up guitarist exchanged a nod before they 'oh'ed into their mic while the vocalist reached his solo.

_"Don't wanna hear you sad song, don't wanna feel your pain. When you swear it's my fault cause you know we're not the same. We're not the same._" The drum player glanced up from his mic and saw the slight grin on the vocalist's face. The singer shook his head and finished cunningly. _"Oh, we're not… the same..."_

Now both of the guitarists were lashing out on their instruments, serious, yet fun. The drum player stuck out his tongue while rolling his sticks.

"_Oh you treat me just like! Another stranger. Well, It's nice to meet-you hoe, I guess I'll go, I best be on-my-way-now." _He repeated this again before the beats paused and only his guitar ringed.

"_Ig–norance is ya' new best-friend."_

"_Ig–norance is ya' new best-friend!"_

"_This is the best, that could've happen–"_ The singing suddenly stopped due to a loud ringing. In a panic, the vocalist quickly glanced back at the drum player, to which the drum player's microphone was still on when he smacked it with his drum stick.

Through his embarrassment, he hesitated to switch to off. "A-ah… sorry…" The vocalist rolled his eyes and restarted.

"_One… Two… One, two, three." _

"Are you _fucking_ insane!?" The backup guitarist, yelled while stomping alongside the drum player. "You almost cost us the gig…again!"

"I said I was sorry…" The drum player said while opening the door to their band's lounge room and plopping on the nearest chair. "I didn't know I left the mic on."

"You always switch it off, Eibaki."

The drum player scratched at his short brown hair. "I know, I know."

"Then stop screwing up! We're lucky you know, that guy didn't have a cork up his ass for once." The guitarist slumped down on the couch next to him, grabbing an untouched root beer and popping it open. "Other than that it was off the chain."

"What? Cherry's singing?"

"Well yeah, he was so into it. More than usual actually…"

Eibaki thought of the vocalist, Cherry. Cherry is a nickname for Charlie, they call him Cherry because when he blushes his face turns as red as one. Charlie had always been lead singer, not that anything was wrong with that. Cherry had always had the ideal vocals for a rock band, from middle school to college he'd had a rocker's voice. Eibaki, however, could fit for neither vocalist nor guitarist and is now playing as drum player. Even though he'd prefer playing as guitarist.

Charlie suddenly stumbled inside the band lounge room, in his hands were fan gifts and bags and a few of bottles of cologne.

"Ladies get to you again?"

"Y-yeah…" He nervously said while taking the bags off his shoulders and onto the floor. It wasn't hard to figure out why girl's loved him so much. He was simply handsome. Tall, broad shoulders, long black hair, crisp blue eyes, a killer smile, and a puppy like personality. Not to mention he has enough piercings to fly against a huge magnet that's half a country away. Two on the side of his lips, one next to his left eye with another next to the eye brow, five on his left ear while two on his other including a miniature chain, and one small metal pearl in the middle of his tongue.

It's natural that a rock star guy like him would get fan girls wailing at his feet, it hadn't changed then and it won't change now.

The backup guitarist leaned back and relined with his feet in the coffee table. "When is the next show, Cherry–boy?"

"Next two weeks, turns out the guy didn't mind our little malfunction. We should be ready next time." The second Cherry's crisp blue eyes glanced in Eibaki's direction, his cheeks grew bright red. "Right, Bunny?" Cherry said with a perfect grin, his braces in high school really paid off.

The name Bunny meant "shy and sweet" in the band, with him being the youngest it could also mean "baby of the band", in short Eibaki's nickname. The band had nicknames just like they had instruments, ever since they were little brats who hung out on the corner of the music pawn shop they'd called each other by names. Though, his name wasn't the other thing Eibaki had ever since he was in sixth grade.

"I already said I was sorry, drop it." Bunny sighed as he took off his performance jacket.

Charlie raised his hands and chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, Bunny. Don't shoot."

"He's just upset because he knows he's gonna mess up again, isn't that right?" The guitarist grinned while nudging his finger on Eibaki's shoulder.

"Uric, I will personally kill you."

"For your information, my name is _Ricky_." The guitarist said in a snobbish attitude.

"Okay,_ Uric_."

Uric sprang up from his side and wrapped one arm around Eibaki's neck and his other hand had a hooked finger that knuckled Eibaki's scalp. However, that didn't stop him from calling out his name. _"Uric, Uric, Uric, Uric!"_

"Ladies, Ladies, you're both pretty. Can we stop fighting now?" Cherry said.

"He started it!"

Eibaki quietly, yet auditable, muttered the words from his lips. "Uric…"

Ricky returned his arms to his chest where he folded them before he slumped back to his side, if not given a better description, he looked like a kid throwing a little fit. Eibaki glanced up at a now grinning Cherry, he swore he could hear his heart beat louder than the drums he plays, so loud Ricky could probably hear it. By now, anyone would probably realize that Eibaki has a thing for Charlie. For some, it's fine, while others take bothersome to it. And right now Eibaki doesn't know which Charlie is, that might be the reason that he's been hiding it then and now. Countless years and the same feelings for a guy who…

A frisky short brown haired girl jumped on the back of Cherry after busting into the band lounge room, her single long braid that hangs from the side of her hair dangles after Cherry jumps in surprise.

The second she came in, the room instantly lit up by her cheerful giggling. "Cherry–Baby!"

Countless years… and the same feelings for a guy who has a _girlfriend._

Even though the room's atmosphere was suddenly risen by her high spirits, Eibaki's face stayed sour and dismayed. Not that he has a problem with Tasha… it's just he has a _huge_ problem with Tasha. Unlike all the available women on campus, Cherry aimed for a girl in the Junior year of high school, oh right, she's going to be a Senior next year. At first it confused him, why on earth would he go out with girl way younger than him? Then it finally dawned on Bunny, he remembers her face in the past performances they'd have. She probably got a chance to explain how she's his "number one fan" and somehow manage to snag a date with the lead singer.

It's not just her amateur behavior that annoys Eibaki, it's also her way of making friends. Like how she thinks she and Bunny have the tightest relationship of friendship, when really it's the other way around. He knows holding grudges over his crush's girlfriend is low, but he can't help the fact that his childhood friend is being taken away from him… If Cherry was ever truly his to begin with.

Eibaki averted his gaze after he realized the two were leaning in for a kiss. In that moment he felt every cell in his body ready to burst with rage.

"Bunny,"

He turned his head to see her red eyes, which of course they were contacts. She probably bought them from the store down the street and popped them in her eyes to look cool, when really she looks like a high school vampire rip-off. Eibaki, for once, held his insults in his head and covered them with an overly acted smile.

"Yeah Tasha?" He said a little too meekly.

"What do you think of my eyes?"

Eibaki paused, chomping down on his tongue. "…Beautiful."

Cherry chuckled softly while wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, he then reeled her in and hugged her. "Hey Bunny, eyes off my woman." He joked.

Bunny turned his head and muttered words quietly, so quiet he could barely hear himself. _"Yeah, unfortunately I don't like desperate hipsters."_

Ricky stood up and threw his leather jacket on the sofa, the performance uniforms were kind of suffocating. Ricky wore a classic leather jacket with a tight shirt that showed parts of his strong stomach, black denim skinny jeans with design holes tore next to his thighs and unlaced boots with the top popped up.

The outfit goes for Eibaki as well, except his short wavy brown hair that partly covers his forehead is lighting up the black in his outfit, so he had no choice but to wear white.

Cherry, on the other hand, chooses his own outfit, and just to break away from his band dress code, he wore golden boots, silver skinny jeans, and a baggy sleeveless UK shirt.

"Hey, I'm going to get another soda." Ricky said with the half empty can to his lips.

Once Ricky left, the thriving atmosphere drained out with him, Eibaki was awkwardly sitting on the sofa, pretending not to hear the kissing and the giggling that was next to him.

"Hey, Bunny, you have to take me to the gas station tonight."

"Why, aren't you old enough to drive? Oh wait."

"Watch it, Eibaki. Just dive her there." Eibaki felt his insides cringe after Cherry said that, he always knew that he'll be called out if he said or did anything that insulted Tasha, which was normal for any relationship, sometimes Eibaki doesn't know what to expect. He stood up, digging his hand in his pockets in search for his key.

"…Fine." He sighed.

Driving Tasha was more annoying than he'd expected. It was as if he was instead of driving a normal Senior, he was driving a five year old to Chucky Cheese. This is the reason why he sighed heavily when they finally made it to the gas station.

"Nice talking to you, Bunny." She grinned. Her long braid wiggled as she got out the grey car, that second he swore to God he was going to hunt down a pair of scissors and cut that piece of annoying hair. But it was odd that she never actually went inside the gas station, she just stood on the side of it, and with the cold breeze of the Tuesday night, it would be ideal to walk into the store, but no. Instead she stood at the corner of the gas station, waiting.

Tasha turned her gaze to the car and waved goodbye. Was she seriously telling Eibaki to leave her at a gas station?

Even though he is willing to leave her at a deserted island, or maybe even a desert, for some reason he wasn't too hot about leaving his crush's girlfriend at a gas station, in the dark, in the chilly October night.

"She asked for it." He mumbled to himself before backing up. For some reason, while he was driving he felt this unbearable guilt. Eibaki repeatedly glanced in the rear view mirror, his eyes already filled with worry.

"Fuck it."

After he did a complete turn he sped back to the gas station only to find her still waiting on the corner. "What are you doing!?" he yelled from the car rolled down car window. Tasha's hands were already jammed in her varsity jacket pockets, it's her fault for choosing to wear a mini skirt.

She glanced his way and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Waiting, why?"

"In the cold…?"

She shrugged and tuned her head back to the previous position. In mere seconds a car drove up to her and parked in front of her, blocking the view to see what they were doing. After a several minutes, the red ford drove away, Tasha being nowhere in sight.

Eibaki sat there for a while, a mist in his confusion. _It was probably her dad, coming to pick her up or something._ He thought, but even when he tried strategizing reasons in his head, they all didn't seem to play out. Why the hell would her father drive all the way to the cities at three at night to pick up his daughter? He sighed and pulled out the parking lot.

The drummer swerved his car in park when he reached the apartment building. The band, _Cerberus_, all live together in that apartment building, each having different rooms of course and pay rent for their own rooms–except for Eibaki who gets support from Ricky–however, they pay not from their performances but from their real jobs.

Ricky works as a Wal-Mart scanner, Charlie works at a pawn shop, and Eibaki is currently unemployed do to the fact that he's always been running late to work. The band gets gigs, yes, but it gets rarer more and more after each performance, almost to the point where the band is forced to depend on their jobs for money.

Bunny walked down the long hall to the apartment, after what seemed like minutes fumbling throw his keys, he jerked the door open and walked inside to find Cherry sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Cherry."

"You drop her off?" Charlie asked while plucking at the strings to his guitar with his pick.

"Yeah, about that…"

His head flew up, his eye brows arched. "You didn't?"

"No, no, I did… It's just…" Eibaki nervously glanced into the crisp blue eyes, almost finding it impossible to look away. "Why'd I need to drop her off? And why did she suddenly get picked up?"

Luckily, he didn't need to pry himself away from the blue, for they looked back down to the guitar. Charlie's silky black hair swayed slightly as they fell over his forehead when he looked down and focused making randomnoises on the instrument. "You don't need to worry about it; girls will be girls, y'know?" Cherry said while making it obvious he was dodging the question.

"Yeah."

Actually, Eibaki didn't know. He was still confused about the whole thing and, somehow it looked… coordinated, planned, like he sorted out where she'd go and at what time. Eibaki shook off his suspicion and sat down on the bed next to Charlie. This was his time to be alone with him, he wasn't going to blow it from over thinking about his daisy head girlfriend. It felt like weeks since he'd smell the musk of fragrance on Cherry's neck, it was strong, and a bit unsettling at first, yet eases into a manly, fresh scent.

Eibaki lowered the rate of his breathing, if he didn't it'd go the same speed as his heart, which was hard to do when those gorgeous eyes glance at him from the side of his eye, and even harder when Cherry smiled, his piercings shinned on the side of his full lips.

"Wanna try?" His manly, yet soft voice asked. Bunny had to swallow his inner excitement and screams, he nodded, and by now his face was flushed full red.

"Hey… before we start playing I–"

"–I have something to tell you." Charlie interrupted, with his unwavering eyes locked and releasing heat radiation into Eibaki's heart, enough so it can burst into a thousand pieces.

"Shoot," Eibaki said, even though his mouth was as dry as a desert and tasted of the over sprayed cologne, that he'd much rather has his _body_ smell like.

Cherry sat up straight, his palm instinctively rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain something difficult, and he was known to do that. "I… Tasha and I…"

_Oh no… something involving Tasha… _Eibaki thought.

In mere seconds, Eibaki's heart had been torn, shredded, and possibly stepped on from only three words, but that was enough to make his vocals shake and his eyes slightly burn, his head went light with heavy thoughts scrambling around inside. He faked a small smiled, enough to be played out as a real one.

"C-congratulations…"

"Yeah, thanks Bunny." Charlie grinned childlike, glancing back down at his guitar. "Once we're done, we're probably going to settle down, who knows."

"So…" Eibaki's pain could be audible from his voice, his eyes burned more until tears ran down. "You're leaving the band?"

Charlie stayed quiet, he glanced back up only to find Eibaki already pouring with tears, he hicced softly before wiping tears away and pulling another unnecessary fake smile, as if it'd make his heart feel any better.

"E-Eibaki… why are you…?"

"I've been waiting for years. Every week, every day, every hour, and every mother fucking second I've been waiting!"

"W-waiting for what?" Charlie hushed his voice when he'd realized one of the neighbors banged on the wall twice. He set down the guitar and quickly grabbed Eibaki's trembling shoulders with both hands, slightly ducked his head to see the crying face that had been looking down.

"Eibaki…?"

"I'm in love with you Charlie…" Before Charlie could say anything the babbling continued. "But…it's not fair! Why are you going to get married to her?" Charlie took a step back from the situation to sort out his own thoughts, he was now in a mixture of shock and confusion.

That's when Charlie took a deep breath, and chose another approach. "Eibaki… Look at me." He said in a whisper like tone, the way he said Eibaki's real name was so casual, so cool, it was like his native language to speak it.

Eibaki nearly jerked when he felt a warm hand being removed from his shoulder to be pressed against his damp cheek. He did as the voice requested and lifted his head, once he did he was greeted with the most charming faint grin. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for acting wei–…M-mff…" His future speech was cut off by tender lips, Eibaki felt as if he was being electrocuted. Was he dying, or just having another dream? There was no way he was being kissed by a man who just got done announcing his engagement. The thought of pushing him off and slapping him and saying no never once crossed his mind.

Though, this whole situation might be a dream, he ran his hand up to Charlie's ear and left the many piercings perking out the side.

Jesus, It was real.

"Bunn…y." Cherry gasped between the kiss, eventually rubbing his tongue on Eibaki's lips and nudging its was inside. It felt so weird, the pearl that rested on his tongue now teased against Bunny's after roaming around in his mouth. It felt nothing like his fantasies at all, it was rough in texture yet slimy, Eibaki couldn't decide on whether to spit it out or keep it in.

A while of getting used to, Eibaki finally adjusted to the mentally kiss, sorting pleasure from discomfort, he found himself clinching the UK shirt tightly. Charlie's hands had moved from shoulders to wrap tightly around his waist, not only mushing the senseless kissing together but lessening to gap between their heated bodies. This experience almost made his heart stop before exploding along with his cells.

"M-mm!" Eibaki powerfully flinched as a hand from Charlie groped his clothed bulge, he hadn't realized he got an erection just from kissing, or was it just the person he was kissing. Before he knew it he was being pinned down by Charlie while still having his lower half felt on. That's when he finally realized it.

This is wrong, _very_ wrong, but if it is as wrong as Eibaki knew it was, then how come Cherry was acting as if he wanted it more than him? It was like they weren't talking about his engagement ten minutes ago.

No matter how many times Eibaki had tried to think of many ways to resist, he couldn't. He was always forced to synchronize with the rhythm of Charlie's tongue, an addicting rhythm, to the point where it itself brain washes him completely.

Charlie then lowered his lips from the other's, nearly making him beg for it back, if only he could speak properly. The new position was almost more pleasurable than lips, it slowly pressed down on his neck, licking softly up to his chin and sucking. The hand that fondled Eibaki was raised along with the other to pull up his shirt, and he returned his lips to the younger's neck.

"Ch-Charlie!" Eibaki groaned as the hand slipped into his jeans, lowering both shorts and jeans to the ankles. It was probably the embarrassment that caused Eibaki to cover his eyes. He who laid there completely naked, was being observed by the most charming man alive.

He could see… everything.

It wasn't long before he pointed his knees and slightly rubbed them together in attempt to spark something warm due to the cold air in the room. The October breeze already crept through cracks in windows.

His shivering was completely halted by a single hand tracing its way between his legs.

"N-no… Charlie. Don't look so hard, it's humiliating."

"But you're so beautiful, let me look at you."

Even if that was a fake compliment, it still made his cheeks just as red. Eibaki flops his head to the side and shut his eyes tightly. His legs slowly widened. His body stiffens when he heard a heartwarming chuckle from Cherry.

"Don't be so tense, relax." Eibaki glanced back at Charlie when he heard the sound of a belt click. His mouth continued to stay open as well as his eyes, his erection burned more than his face.

Not that he hasn't seen Charlie nude before, there were plenty of times in day camp back in middle school, he just… never quit expected that one day he would be nude and hovering over him like this. Eibaki jumped once more when he felt Charlie's thing rub against his hole. For once, he had the common sense to think about the painful future.

"C-Charlie, not yet."

Charlie's eyes widened as he came to the same realization as Eibaki. The warmth that once hovered over him ran off into the bathroom, a bright light shinned into the room.

"What do we need?"

Eibaki shrugged and spoke with a wild guess. "Uh… I don't know, oil probably?" Cherry was seen glancing up from the cabinet he was digging in and holding a small container of the oil. With a pop the jar was open, he took a finger and scooped a glob of the material before running back to the bed where Eibaki patiently waited. Any longer and he wouldn't have made it.

They were back into the position again, this time prepared.

"I love you… Cherry." Eibaki said with a slight embarrassment that it actually came from his mouth. It soon faded away, turning into senseless numbness when he saw the cheeks of Charlie go as red as a cherry. Without further hesitation, Charlie moved his hips.

Chapter 2

"Dreadful Notes"

"_One… Two… One, Two, Three, Hit It!"_

With a single pound the guitars flew into a flutter like rhythm, the single wavering thump continued until the guitars paused briefly, with the vibrating beats from each instrument.

"_We… surrender. I give all my love, I give all my life, just to be with the one… my delight."_

Thump.

"_Dee-eep… adoration. I sing with all my heart, yeah with all my might. Just to play…the one, who gave me life, yeah." _

The guitars returned and at a humble steady beat they synchronized with the drummer. _"And your presents, always takes me, and it feels like, elec-tricity. Yeah your presents, always takes me, and it feels like, elec-tricity." _All the instruments grew louder when the vocalist hushed. Repeating the melody until it was time for the singer to speak again.

The drummer woke up to find himself next to the vocalist, who was playing softly on his guitar that was the cause of his awaken. Minutes later he found himself comfortably nested between the vocalist's legs with both of his hands placed on the guitar. The large hands gently brushed over his and taught him how to play the tool.

"Move your fingers like this… Bunny."

"_Reach into my chest… You grab hold of my heart. Your love did all the rest, every single… part."_

The drum boomed loudly with the single beat, almost covering the sound of the guitar.

"_And your presents always takes me, and it feels like… electricity. Yeah, your presents, always takes me, and it feels like… electricity."_

The drummer learned how to match his pace with the moving fingers over his, giggling at the fact that they were so close.

"Eibaki…" He softly whispered in his ear.

"_Your love! Is taking control," _

Eibaki…

"_Your love, is taking over! Your love,"_

I'm sorry…

"_Will never let me go, Cause your love…"_

_"Is faithful…" _The guitars hushed and left the rattling of the drums in the background. _"It's faithful, oooh yeah, it's faithful… it's faithful oooh."_

"Eibaki, I'm sorry…I can't love you equally."

The crowd's roaring screamed into the ears of the drummer whose head was looking down at the tear dew that continued to drop onto his drum sticks.

The door busted open only to find Eibaki and Uric writing lyrics. The tan dress shoes steadily strutted through the door. "Hey Bunny, you make those lyrics?"

"What?" He asked as he glanced up. The director, the man who hired them, walked into the room with his fancy attire, velvet suit with a light purple scarf hanging around his neck, bulky sunglasses with tinted shades, and tan shoes with pointed tips. In short, he looked a pimp reject sprung out of a circus with a flavor for "rock and roll", painful to know his everyday style is nothing more than that. Eibaki tiredly sighed before glancing back down at the sheet.

"You hate it?"

The director's tan skin instantly went red. "Oh no, no, no. Those lyrics were absolutely powerful… I'm just curious."

"Shoot," Ricky asked, if he was ever a part of the conversation in the first place, he's done nothing for the last fifty minutes but draw stick men with pistols all over his lyric sheet. The director cleared his throat and peered back to Eibaki.

"Music is like a diary, you record your feeling into your lyrics. And–"

"Come on old man, I ain't got all day." The drummer grunted.

"Very well… are you, by any chance, in love?" Eibaki's widened eyes were now fully on The Director, for once, he'd earn his full and undivided attention. "If you are, then who is the lovely lady, and would you mind if we meet her?"

Eibaki's mouth repeatedly widened as if he were to say something then closed. His ears burned red, the same with his face.

"Aw look, he's getting all shy." Ricky leaned in, nudging the shoulder of the flushed drummer. "C'mon bunny, she got a name?"

"She?"

The familiar voice that called from the door made all three heads turn to the direction. It was Cherry, his eye brow slightly raised along with the girl in his arm. _Oh great, _Eibaki grunted in his head. _Tasha…_

A leek of his bitterness showed on his face, enough for the nudging to return, this time a cupped hand pressed against his ear. "Tasha is looking more hobo than usual don't you agree?"

The attempt to talk dirty about Tasha failed to bring the slightest smile to Eibaki's face. Every time he sees her, a burning of hatred and jealousy would somehow reach to his thoughts and drastically affect his mood. Matter of fact, every time he thinks about her it affects his mood. What raged him more was how easily Cherry would do those things and refuse to share the same feels, or should we say, continue to do those things?

It never stopped.

It's been a full month, yet he still doesn't have a clear answer on what he is to Charlie. Is he a friend, a lover, a friend with benefit? All they do is write music together, play in the same band, and have sex. Though it is amazing, it seems as if Charlie was more concerned about Tasha than he was of him. A "side dish" if you will.

However, Eibaki would be lying if he'd say he didn't feel guilty, but he'd also be lying if he'd say he believes they deserve each other. That doesn't necessarily mean that the awkward relationship he is in with Charlie is for the better, because it's not. Sometimes Eibaki finds himself regretting ever confessing on that night.

Eibaki yelped, his train of thoughts was interrupted by my fist meeting his shoulder.

"Bunny, pay attention." Ricky's eyes narrows and he grinded his fist.

"W-what?"

"What's her name?" Tasha asked cheerfully. This situation annoyed Eibaki, the face Cherry made annoyed him even more. A faint grin was on his pierced lips, like, everything was going to be alright. When actually it wasn't.

_Nothing_ was alright.

"Her name…?" He grinned widely at Cherry. "…Ray, Ray Rech."

"R-Rech?"

Cherry's eyes widened when he realized the name. The name 'Cherry" was said backwards. Eibaki grinned wider when he saw the death glare being shot his way.

"Oh well, I best be off then. Give Ray my blessings." The director turned and went on his way out the door. Ricky sighed heavily before walking out the room as well.

Great, like the atmosphere wasn't awkward enough now that the three were alone together.

"Did you tell him?"

Cherry looked down with a raised brow. "Tell him what?"

Tasha grinned before running out of his arms to sit next to Eibaki. An act he really didn't want her to do. Tasha grinned turned serious, well, you could see the crease of her lips slightly raised, but that was as serious as it gets. She patted the shoulder of Eibaki, who was starring directly at Cherry with an 'are you kidding me' face.

"Okay... get ready." She said while holding the excitement in her tone.

Eibaki rolled his pupils. "What ever could it be?"

Tasha's short hair swayed as she turned her direction to Cherry while extending her left hand. "Look, isn't it pretty?"

Eibaki could feel his eyes about to burst out of his sockets. It was a diamond on her ring finger. A ring, an engagement ring, on_ her_ finger. While Eibaki's heart began to swell with hurt and sharp needles, Tasha smiled up at her new fiancé.

"When did he propose?" Eibaki said not to excited, or at least pretending to be.

Her attention was drawn back to the drummer. She spoke with pure happiness. "Last night," If Eibaki's eyes were to grow any wider, he was sure his eyes would pop out.

_Last night!?_ He thought as he glanced up at Cherry, the second their eyes met the crisp blue snapped away.

"Cherry–baby came running to my door steps just to pull out this cute little diamond."

"Hey that's nice, can I speak with Charlie alone?" Tasha looked confused, her expression wondered if she did anything wrong, but then she shrugged and passively exited the room. Somehow her absents made things even more awkward.

Eibaki held a hard glare to the blue. "Last night? Was that why you didn't come over like you promised?"

"Listen, Eibaki, I had things to do."

"Things? Like, I don't know, propose to your girlfriend?"

Charlie scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze to the carpet. "I just missed one stupid night…Stop being so mad."

_Stupid?_ If Eibaki stood corrected, wasn't it Charlie who started the damn complicated relationship anyways? Eibaki honestly didn't care about that, it's just the fact that Charlie called it _stupid,_ while failing to understand just how important he is to him. Eibaki was seconds away from upper cutting him in his throat, but he remand calm as he could possibly be.

"I'm not mad because of that, Charlie. I mad because you never bothered to tell her, you never bothered to help _our_ relationship. Instead, you use me for whatever and run off to get married."

"You knew what you were in for when you confessed to me, Bunny." Charlie's eyes grew more annoyed and stabbed ice at Eibaki, but his tone was the worse. He spoke to him so matter-of-factly, so pragmatically, Eibaki felt like he was back in elementary school.

"No," Eibaki launched up from the sofa, stomping towards Charlie until his index finger pricked his chest. "I didn't, Charlie. I'd expect you to actually consider my feelings for once. To, I don't know, break up with her. When I first slept with you, I didn't cry 'oh marry her' you deaf asshole."

Charlie squeezed the finger that poked him, leaned in closer to Eibaki, who was cocking his head up in order to see his eyes, then spoke with a harsh snarl. "Maybe, I only realized how I felt about you until after I did that. And maybe, my feelings for you aren't the same as Tasha. I want to live a normal life, Eibaki. No band, no pressure, and no…"

"Me, you don't want a life with me or anything that involves me." The grip on Eibaki's index finger weakened; he slid his finger away and let his arm drop to his side. "So that's what I mean to you?"

"No it's not like that…"

"No, it is Charlie." Eibaki showed a faint smile. "You did that to me out of sympathy didn't you?"

Again, Charlie remains quiet, giving Eibaki more than enough of an answer. The crisp blue followed Eibaki to the door. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Why?"

"…I feel humiliated." Before Eibaki could turn the pressure on the knob, he was suddenly pulled by his arm until he bumped against Charlie's chest. "Charlie, no." He squirmed and hit the broad shoulders, yet the grip around him wouldn't let go. There was no stopping it, before he knew it he was pressed against a pierced kiss. God it's been too long, it's been way too long. A day without this was like years without water in the desert. His embrace, his touch, everything, it wasn't long before Eibaki completely forgot why they were arguing in the first place.

"Stop… it." Bunny's suffocated voice said. Even with his reasonable request the groping of his lower half didn't stop. It was as if he owned nothing on his body when Charlie touched it, his say had no effect and did not matter at all.

Eibaki found himself pinned against wall, his pants were now pulled down and exposing his perked erection. Eibaki glanced at the door, he could've sworn he heard footsteps walk closer to them.

"Charlie what if Ricky comes back and… sees us like this?"

Cherry shrugged after tossing his belt. "It's okay no one is going to come in here." He said while holding him up and nudging his dick inside his ass.

"O-ouch, it hu-ah-rts! Pull out…!" The unlubricated pain continued to thrust, as always, Charlie ignored the important request. Why was he even letting Cherry do such a thing to him? Without love, they would at least be pleasure, but he is getting neither of that. Eibaki's short brown hair began to stick to his wet forehead, and his back burned while scrapping against the wall.

"It hu-urts, Cherry!" Eibaki wailed.

"You're not… going to leave me!" Cherry yelled in his heavy panting. The rapid slapping filled the room alongside the screaming of Eibaki's. This had never happened before, so why is it happening now. It was clear that Charlie wanted to cut the strings with Eibaki, yet he's breaking him when he attempts to leave.

Eibaki was suddenly dropped and flipped. His cheek was now pressed against the filthy wall while his leg was hung over Charlie's shoulder. Eibaki covered his mouth to stop his screaming from causing an alarm, he didn't want Ricky, or anybody, to see him like this. The pain was unbearable, to the point where he used his free hand to block the way to the bloody hole, which of course was slapped away. He felt as the shiver worthy slime oozed deeper instead him, he couldn't say anything, for he fainted a long time ago.

Eibaki woke up in Charlie's bed, finding himself completely cleaned and re-dressed. His dark brown eyes quickly wavered around the room, he worried that Charlie would catch him awake and do that to him again. He never knew how aggressive Cherry was, or how aggressive Cherry could get. He flipped the blanket off his legs and placed both his feet on the floor, shivering at contact.

The second he stood up his backside started cramping, instantly pushing him back onto the bed. His mind was somehow stuck in a daze, he raised a hand to his throbbing head.

"Okay… think. What do you notice?" He mumbled to himself.

He noticed the window shades were still pulled open even though it's night. Next he turned to the clock and read that it was ten at night. He followed his gaze to a jacket that was thrown onto a chair with a white bag, he noticed the lights were off–

White bag?

Eibaki squinted his eyes towards the loose pocket, it wasn't a white bag, it was the stuff inside the bag. Eibaki searched around the room for the nearest light switch he could find, his plans automatically canceled when the apartment door opened. He was about to call out for Charlie until he heard more than one footsteps. He quickly rolled out the bed and hid there.

It must've been the band, or worse Tasha and her friends. The view from underneath the bed was uncomfortable, he had to lay his head to the side do to the low matrass.

The light flickered on, he quietly sighed of relief when there weren't any heels in sight. Eibaki only saw the familiar leather boots, and three other abnormal mudded shoes, male shoes, but who are they?

"You got it?" One of the mudded shoes said, Eibaki was unable to identify which one was talking. Nor was he able to identify whose cigarette scented the room.

"Yeah, it's over there on the chair." Cherry's voice said, he suddenly felt the matrass sink closer to his cheek.

"As promised, fifty thousand grant." The mudded boots walked closer to the bed. The tip of his shoes was in mere inches from Eibaki's nose, that's when a cigarette suddenly fell.

"Shit my smoke, that's my last one." The mudded boots sighed. His mass began lowering, Eibaki, if matters made any better, tried to scoot away from the end of the bed.

A hand with a sparkly bronze ring bent down and grabbed the still lit smoke, Eibaki pressed both hands over his mouth. _A little longer… please just hold a little longer._ His nerves popped off when he heard a clicking of a gun. They weren't friends.

"Someone's under the bed!"

"He's framing us!"

"You cheap sell out bastard!" The yelling all merged together, it simply impossible to make out what they were saying. Eibaki screeched when he saw a man's face peek under the bed with a gun. His hair, and only his hair, was pulled as he was yanked from under the bed. The brown eyes moved everywhere, men with guns, rifles, and cigarettes. They all wore jackets with a bear on them. The man whose hand was still gripping the delicate hair looked older than the rest, grey hair, blue eyes, wrinkles, a scar–

Eibaki screamed once more, the back of a shot gun pound against his cheek and the side of his eye. He might as well have been knocked out, peeking through the swelled eye to see blurry Cherry being kicked and punched. A gun pointed to his head, and Eibaki was sure he was going to witness Charlie die, a good and bad thing, until they all began to run away with Cherry. Eibaki didn't open his eyes till after they were gone, his mind was pulsating more than his eye.

He felt the side of his eye and pulled down a finger to see his own blood. Eibaki quickly pulled himself up and ran towards the door, he didn't care if he was only in plaid pajamas, he needed to see where they were taking him.

He shook the broken knob, his hand trembled as he viciously wiggled it until it finally busted open but instead of going through it, he was shoved backwards onto the floor.

Two young men stood at the doorway, one walked up and pinned his army boot on Eibaki's shoulder while pressing his golden shotgun on his cheek.

"If you don't want your cheek to be blown off your fucking face, tell us where he is."

Chapter 3

"Hostage"

Another punch echoed off the walls. The man punching his hostage cracked his knuckles and stood there chuckling softly as he spoke.

"You're one strong mother fucker." He cracked both his knuckles again after grabbing a rag and wiping blood. "Listen, I have business to attend to, so I'm going to be a little rushed. You know what that's means?"

Eibaki shook his head with exhaustion, he lowered his head and leaned to the side, spitting the blood with white chips from his cracked teeth.

A cold hand gripped his chin, yanking his head towards the man. "Means I ain't got time to play with little boys, so, if you don't tell me… I'll kill you and move on." Eibaki stared with horror, the young man's eyes were the dullest green he's ever seen. He hesitated to open his mouth.

"Are you… blind or s-something?"

The silver eyebrow ran up his forehead, a perfectly formed arrogant grin plastered on his face. "I'm not blind if I can see a low piece of shit like you." He raised his fist again, aiming it directly for Eibaki's jaw. "Tell me where Charlie is, or else I'll break it."

"I-I told you! I hid under the bed and–"

"–What the fuck were you doing under his bed?" Eibaki remained quiet, the fist raised again.

"Wait,"

The young man turned his head to the other who was sitting backwards in a chair. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back by pins while discarded strains on his cheek, his eyes of hazel starred at the abuser with concern before his deep, yet soft voice spoke.

"What if he's telling the truth? What if he doesn't know where he is?"

The abuser lowered his hand and shot daggers at the brunette. "My ass, this kid obviously has connections with him, he's in his apartment for fuck sake."

"Well…" He tried again. "That doesn't necessarily mean he knows where he is at 24/7."

The abuser let go of Eibaki who was tied up to a chair, he folded his arm and slightly leaned to his hip. "It would be nice to know where the person you're living with is, wouldn't it?"

"Oh god not this again, I said I was sorry." The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose and tightly shut his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Chris." He threw his hands up before lashing out on his assistant. "Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking!?"

"Am I... missing out on something?" Eibaki managed to say, and said it like they were in the most casual moments in the world. The silver hair swished as he snapped his head back to Eibaki.

"Shut up, no one's talking to you."

"Isn't this some sort of interrogation?"

The blonde cracked his knuckles again before reaching down and grabbing his golden sawed-off shotgun to hold it up to him. "It would be if you would actually say something useful."

"Scotty, stop!"

The blonde clicked his tongue against his teeth before lowering his shoulder, he turned his head back to the brunette.

"Do you not understand why we're doing this? Besides, if we let him live he'll probably call the cops."

"And if he doesn't?"

The dull green skimmed Eibaki head to toe, then he pulled his head back to let out a dramatic sigh, "Fucking buzz kill." He said.

Eibaki watched as the young man went around untying him, the second he was free he snapped behind him and tackled the blonde. He failed to get far though, he somehow ended up having his arm twisted behind his back and his head pressed against the floor.

"This little prick!"

The brunette nearly jumped out his seat when he heard bullets fly through the apartment door. "They came back!"

The blonde stood up and yanked Eibaki to his feet, Eibaki was then thrown to his assistant. "Get him out of here! Take the window and wait for me in the car up front." He said as he pulled out a golden pistol. He ran to the wall and crouched beside it. "Go!"

Bunny was yanked to the window without hesitation, the assistant pulled it up and poked his head out before pushing Eibaki out and onto the stairs. It wasn't long before his wrist was grabbed again and pulled along down the stairs and the railing.

Eibaki's mind was scrabbled, let alone he can't even walk properly. The brunette didn't take notice until his bare feet touched concrete of the parking lot. He paused and looked back. "Are you alright?"

Eibaki glanced up, raising free hand and pointing at his obvious nose bleed. "No, just peachy."

"Listen, things might be confusing now, but you can just say that the boss and I are… the good guys."

Bunny snatched his hand back before rubbed the rope burns on both his wrists. "So… If you're the good guy, you wouldn't mind telling me your name?"

"My name's Christfer, don't call me Chris or he'll get jealous."

Eibaki walked alongside Christfer with a raised brow. "Who'll get jealous, your boss?"

He shrugged before unlocking the rusted truck. "Get in." He said. Once Eibaki climbed inside he truck he instantly smelled the stench of cigarettes and alcohol, if there was one thing he didn't like, it was smokes. Something about them always made his stomach twist, it was almost unbearable to sit in the car. Not that it's make a difference if the car had the best smell in the world, he'd still run away. Unfortunately for him, it's a life or death situation.

The car jerked as it moved to the entrance, the young man from earlier ran out the apartment building while holding his pistol. The second he threw himself in the truck they sped off to the road.

"Can someone tell me, what the _fuck _is going on!?" Eibaki yelled, not that it earned him an answer, just annoyed hazel and green eyes. In that moment, he realized just how left out and awkward he really was.

Christfer glanced up at the rear view mirror. "Scotty, you're hurt."

Scott grunted while holding his shoulder. "It's nothing," He said. "The bullet just grazed my shoulder, nothing a few bandages can't do."

"Yeah, well, you're leaving blood on my seat." It took Eibaki a while to realize that they were driving to the slum part of town, he'd never been out of the city, nor did he want to. They continued to drive until the truck slowed at a shady bar. The lights were bright from inside, it nearly lit the dark sidewalk. The rusted sign that hung from the entrance had bullet holes shot in it, he could only make out a few letters from the rust. Though, he wasn't completely sure if he was correct: _Golden Phants Georgia Bar_

"Get out." Scott's harsh voice said.

Eibaki's hands were at the back of his head as he walked in front of Christfer with a gun pointed at the back of his head. Surprisingly, it looked like an emtpy little quaint saloon, with bar tables and counters, even a back supply room, when he was expecting heavy body builders as body guards, a dart board with knifes in it, and people with one eye playing poker with cigars.

The drummer was forced to sit at the bar table while Chis held the pistol at him. Scott made his way to the stairs, what he did next nearly caused Eibaki to jump from his seat. He actually would've done it if it weren't for a pistol being pointed between his eyes.

"Raven, get your lazy ass down here and stitch me!" Scott said.

Tumbling shoes came down the stairs without hesitation. It was, in short, another Scott, but with longer hair that was in a ponytail and a faint dent on his cheek. He wore simple blue jeans and a gold hoodie.

"What's up with you guys and gold?"

Chris glanced at Eibaki, then having his attention pulled back to Scott when he screaming from the disinfectant swab on his wound. Once the agonized howls hushed, Chris looked back at the drummer.

"You don't know us?" Without an answer from Bunny, he continued. "We're the Golden Phants."

"A gang?"

"Mm…" Chris unsurely shook his head. "More like… _bill collectors_."

"_Bill collectors_? You're kidding right?"

"We make deals, we give them supplies, they give us money. If they don't give us money after we give them supplies, we find them ourselves. Simple as that–ouch! Watch it…" Scott said while a string was pulled from his skin and pricked back in, he glared pure ice towards his twin.

"But… Charlie would never make these kinds of deals."

Scott chuckled, his eye brows arched and his grin widened. "Sorry to break it to you kid, but…" Scott's brother quickly pulled out the last string and tied it in a knot, rather harshly. "Ouch! Ngh… Charlie was one of our top costumers."

The first aid kit was opened once more only to have scissors pulled out, once he snipped the string they were plopped back inside.

"Well that should do it, just be more careful." The twin said while packing his things.

Scott grabbed his shirt that was balled up beside him. "Yeah, I'll make sure to actually dodge the bullet next time." The blond twin lowered his eyebrows before walking upstairs annoyed. Scott pulled his grey shirt over his pale torso and jumped off the table.

"Okay, here's the plan, we're gonna keep you. You're the only connection to Charlie we have, so they might want to negotiate if we use you. But first," His grin grew closer to Eibaki's face, eventually inches away from him. "Tell us your name."

Scott was so close that Eibaki could see every small detail on his face, and he could feel the soft air coming from his nostrils to brush across his cheek. It wasn't the lack of space that made Bunny nervous to talk, nor was it the gun that was still being pointed towards him, but the intensity that Scott's eyes gave him. Like, if he were to say something, anything, wrong he would be dead in the next five seconds.

Reluctantly, he spoke in a cracked voice. "…My name is… Bunny."

My name is Eibaki Reeds, I've been accused, beaten, and then kidnapped all for one reason that might not even be true: my friend, Charlie, was buying from this gang called the Golden Phants and not paying. You see how it doesn't make sense right? I'm trapped in the shady part of Georgia, if someone reads this–

Bunny crumbled the paper in one hand

He's been making s.o.s notes in the dark, though, what's the point of making them when he knows no one is going to read them, let alone reach anyone from a storage room. He was forced to sleep on a rough, somewhat prickly sofa that might have bugs hiding under it.

First thing he knew he was locked into a storage room after, respectfully, given is nickname to Scott. Now, every door he tries to open is locked, and God help him if he attempts to break open the glass door with a stool again, but what did he expect, he is a hostage in a triad after all.

Bunny threw the paper across the room. Why'd everything turn out this way he wonders? All he remembers is writing lyrics for a new song with Ricky this morning, and being aggressively handled by Charlie, which had never happened before. Even when they were little Charlie had always been the kind-hearted, caring, loving kid. He can't say the same about him now, he's more secretive and shady, not to mention he's cheating with his wife-to-be.

The door made a rattle sound like all doors do when they have a key unlocking it. Bunny curled back into a ball and pretended he was asleep, two footsteps came down the stair, briefly pausing next to the entry of the kitchen.

"First night of being kidnapped and he's sleeping like a baby. Chris, he's a masochist." Scott's voice snickered before being muffled behind kitchen walls. Once they were obviously in the kitchen, Bunny sprung up and ran towards the corner of the kitchen entry, carefully peeking in.

Scott quietly closed the cabinet after grabbing a glass cup, he then lowered it to the counter where a bottle of bronze liquid waited to be poured into his cup. Chris sat at the table with his head leaned against his propped fist as he calmly watched as Scott pulled himself up on the counter, and sipped from his glass.

"We can't trust him." He started.

"Why not? He hasn't done anything." Chris said in defense. That only made the glass in Scott's hand to slam down beside him.

"Have you completely forgotten that he tried to kill me?" Chris raised his head, index finger to his lips as he peeked back at the kitchen entry. He shortly returned his gaze to Scott.

"He was confused, probably scared because you were trying to kill him. Besides, you had him on the floor in seconds. Not much of a challenge if you ask me." Scott grunted and snatched the bottle, completely discarding the glass cup next to him.

"You've only been pushing me away today." He groaned with the bottle against his puckered lips. He paused for a moment and cringed after he swallowed the remaining alcohol in his mouth. Eibaki could tell that it was strong since the scent had traveled and begun burning his nose. Scott was speaking again.

"You… go out for days and don't tell me where you are, you… get some weird ass piercing on your navel without my permission, and you keep defending that kid." His pale canvas grew redder after his closure with the bottle up to his mouth.

"Hey, Scott, easy. You know what booze does to you."

"Shut up! Like you care… besides I'm older than you, I have the right." Chris sighed and let the older do what he wanted, he honestly wasn't in the mood to argue with a wasted guy who is struggling just to keep his balance on a counter.

"I already told you I was sorry, you know how Rock is when I don't help him."

Scott raised a brow. "And the piercing?" Chis remained quiet.

By now the conversation began to get boring for Bunny, it felt like he was in a soap opera, and he's officially lost count of how many times Scott had drank from that bottle. Eibaki turned his head and stood up from the floor, his attention was suddenly drawn back by hysterical laughter. Bunny returned to his previous position and watched as Chris stepped towards the drunk. His voice softened as he spoke with concern, almost as if he was scolding a child.

"Scotty, I told you to be careful with that."

He laughed again, finally letting go of the bottle and setting it into the sink. "There, the bottle is gone, you can now stop caring about me." Chris placed both his palms flat on the counter on either side of Scott.

"I can't do that… I love you Scotty."

Eibaki paused. What kind of relationship did they have again? The situation switch from boring to just plan disturbing, yet, he couldn't look away. He knows that right now he is the biggest hypocrite when he thinks that, but he'd never imagine that Scott was into guys and not his twin brother, since his brother shows more characteristic of a feminine male. That was probably the reason he was so interested to watch more.

Chris's hand rose from the side of Scott to brush against his heated cheek. "You know how I feel about you, don't you Scotty?"

"No, I don't." He whined, it was almost obvious that he was lying. Chris slightly ducked his head and pecked Scotty's lips.

Eibaki must've blinked and missed the sudden change in position. Scott's legs were now around Chris's waist, pulling him closer to his hips while his hands were clinching his back. Just as Chris was kissing up his neck, Scott shuttered in pain.

"H-haa…Chris… O-ouch!" He winced at the pain in his shoulder.

Chris removed his lips from his neck and glanced at it. It didn't take long to notice that he had his palm on the blonde's stitches. "Does it hurt?"

Scott slightly shook his head before leaning in. "Just go easy on me…" He softly pressed his lips against him again. The repetitive sound of smacking between them quickly substituted for any spoken words.

The kissing suddenly stopped, Scott's whimpering and sniffling was heard clearly. "You…dumbass. Don't leave like that without saying anything, I didn't know if or when you'd come back, I was so damn confused! I-I hate you!"

Chris chuckled warmly. "I'm sorry, Scotty." Scott was suddenly launched up by the hands cupped under him, his legs still wrapped around Chris as he was carried out the kitchen. Bunny hid quickly so they could pass unaware of his presents. Chris wobbled up each step with Scott in his arms before complete walking out the door.

Bunny noticed that he didn't lock the door, of course he wouldn't. He sprinted up the steps and into the bar floor, he heard giggling from the other side of the room, and quickly ducked. He then realized that the lovers were going up more stairs.

Once they were officially upstairs and Bunny was sure he was alone, he glanced around the dark bar for an exit or some sort of weapon. He ran behind the bar counter and dug in it only to find everything there to be worthless, though, that was the normal things to have behind a bar counter, not a loaded shot gun or bazooka. There were nothing but shot glasses and alcoholic beverages on the shelves, it wasn't until he glanced over did he find a cork screw. Though, he didn't actually know _how_, to use a cork screw as a weapon but he grabbed it anyways.

Bunny walked back down the stairs, only now finding out that all the doors were locked. They're smart enough to have the doors able to be locked from the inside and out. He sat back down on the prickly couch, or for now, bed.

Blurred hazel eyes starred down at him, his mouth moved while Eibaki's shoulder was shaken.

"Hey, hey Bunny, you dead?" His muffled voice said.

"Charlie…?"

As he shook his head, his sloppy pony tail wiggled slightly. "No, Christfer." Bunny sat up quickly, holding up the hand that was supposed to have weilded the cork screw, he glanced at it then back at Chris. That's when he saw Chris hold up the weapon and wiggled it next to his gin. "Looking for this?"

"How did you…?"

Chris tossed it into Bunny's hands and stood up from the couch. "I saw you sleeping with it and took it. You really aren't sneaky." Bunny peered at Chris's toned chest, a vine like tattoo spread across below his collar bone, covering what seems to be bullet marks. That's when he saw it, a small silver ball pierced his navel. It didn't look bad, but not good either, maybe he didn't mind as much because he was used to seeing Charlie. He was about to question why he was shirtless but it then dawned on him. Last night, kitchen, Scott.

He grinned. "Not sneaky you say?" Chris pulled up a chair and sat on it, even with the daring tone Bunny gave, it was only met by a face that stayed plain and neutral.

"I know you saw us last night, it was going to happen even if you slept. Scott, however, doesn't know anything." Chris stole Eibaki's smile from his face and leaned in. "Don't blackmail me, Bunny. Your ass is on the line, not mine."

The deep brown avoided the hazel. How was he so good? Not only did he see right through him, but he knows what his attempts were and crushed them. Chris chuckled when he realized just how much he got him and leaned back in his chair.

"So tell me, why they call you Bunny?"

"Tell me why you got a piercing."

Chris hummed in a thinking tone and eventually shrugged. "I thought it'd be sexy for Scott." Chris said so bluntly Eibaki thought he was going to regurgitate from the clear mental image. Instead, he blinked at him several times and answered as coolly as possible.

"They thought it'd be sexy for a band." Eibaki mocked. Chris completely ignored the sarcasm and went along with another question.

"Whoa, you're in a band?"

Eibaki paused, arching both of his brows to the child like brunette. His personality was way out of comprehension, first he's the spawn of the devil then he's that typical, naive wonder boy that is full of questions. But he won't deny that these qualities are cute. In response Eibaki rolled his shoulders and removed the blanket from his worn pajamas.

"Yeah, it's called Cerberus. Ever since Charlie, Uric, and I were little we've wanted to play in a band, to be famous, to be on that stage and have people chant our names…" Bunny smiled. "It was the dream we all shared. Once it finally came true in senior year of high school, Charlie and I felt like we were going to die. It was so… adrenaline pumping, so exciting." Eibaki paused to check if Chris was listening, and then he continued. "But one day, I made a simple mistake and we all crashed downhill. We were forced to get real jobs and feed our band life with low waging gigs on the curb of shopping streets and in malls."

Chris took a moment to speak, he said the words softly, almost making Bunny flinch. "So, you guys aren't necessarily a band anymore, right?"

"Right… but…"

"You don't want the band to break up?" Chris finished.

Bunny shook his head. "No, not just that… It's just… Charlie…" Eibaki paused again, embarrassed he lowered his head. He couldn't possibly tell Chris about the problem with Charlie. Not only was it more than humiliating, but shameful, and he was sure the G.P. already knew about Charlie's engagement. Yet, he has this urge to spill everything out.

"You like him, don't you?" Chris was on spot, which really raised the important question, was Chris that good or was Eibaki just that see through? He nodded anyways.

"More than that, I'm in love with him… but."

"But…?"

"But, he's getting married… and possibly having a family. He's doing everything where I don't fit in the equation."

Chris scratched at his hair and sighed. "Move on, what's the point of chaining yourself down?"

"I'm not!" The brunette ached a brow. After a moment of silence he stood up, he began walking to the stairs as if the conversation meant nothing, but for some reason Eibaki didn't want him to leave. He had to say something, anything.

"If… if he hadn't… If he hadn't kept sleeping with me then I would have moved on!" He yelled, winning the attention of Chris as he glanced over his shoulder. He didn't know why he was even telling him this and what good will come of it, because it's not like Chris would care anyway.

He let out another long sigh before saying a few simple, yet painful words. "Don't expect me to sympathy you." Once he was at the top of the stairs he beckoned Eibaki up. "Come on, we didn't finish your _interrogation_."

They walked up the stairs to the third floor and stepped into the long hallway. The cheap blue wallpaper was already peeling off the walls and revealing parts of wood, while the floor boards continued to prick the feet of Eibaki's, leaving him with wood chips and possibly splinters. Chris opened the door at the end of the hallway which leads to a lounge looking room. They're had only been a couch and a coffee table in front of it that a single lamp sat on. The blinds were lowered, leaving the lamp the only source of light. The room looked exactly the same as the long hall, except darker.

Eibaki walked further in to see a chair in front of the coffee table, then he saw him. Scott had his legs crossed while he polished his golden pistol, his hair messy, his mouth clinched down on the lit cigarette, and his dull eyes fix on only his gun. He didn't even notice Eibaki's entrance until Chris knocked twice on the door, he glanced up.

"Take a seat." He said before his eyes wavered back down to the waxed rag. Eibaki did exactly so, sitting across from him on the sofa, his tense hands shoved between his legs. Bunny glanced at the door where Chris leaned against until he was shooed away by Scott, once the door closed Eibaki felt a lump of saliva stuck in his hot throat. He glanced back only to find the green calmly staring at him, emotionless. Eibaki felt tiny spikes on his neck rise at contact. When he finally spoke, he let out a puff of smoke.

"Tell you what, Bunny… or whatever the fuck your name is, I'm not going to be aggressive." Scott squinted an eye as he raised the pistol in the light, examining the shine closely, then tossed it on the coffee table making a horribly loud _clacking_ sound. He used an unoccupied hand to pluck out the stick. "You know why?"

Eibaki arched his crooked brows and grinned sheepishly. "Is it because you're hung-over?"

"Bingo." He slammed both his boots on the table, again, making a loud noise. "And when that happens, I get pissed." Scott took a breath of the smoke before pouring it into the face of Eibaki, making him cough wildly. The smell was putrid, once it was in his system it felt as if his lungs were on fire.

"Now, be a good boy and tell me where he is."

Eibaki pinched his nose and answered through his hacking. "I-I don't know, they just took him."

"Who took him?"

"People… or… men." Another blow of the suffocating gas passed to Bunny; even with his nose pinched he could feel it coming in his mouth.

"Their age?" Scott asked.

"I'll tell you if you stop smoking."

Scott blinked at Eibaki, then dragged his feet off the table and leaned in, once again plucking the stick out his mouth. "Listen here you little prick, we didn't bust our asses just to ask you to join girl scouts, you're here because your life fucking depends on it. If this smoke bothers you that much, then you can just go and _fuck_ yourself. We can find another connection to finish the job. Now, Charlie didn't pay, he's been wiping his ass with our supplies and now we want one of two things, our supplies or his life… and I ain't too shy to take yours in the process."

Eibaki slightly leaned the opposite direction Scott was leaning. "Now, I don't know why you're taking the bullet for Charlie, but if you don't spill the fucking beans I promise you, I will grab this gun and cap you faster than you can press your lips against his oh_ so _beautiful important ass, you got that? Now cut the shit and tell me!" The silver eye brows were lowered and twitching, the dullness shot a hole into Eibaki who was too paralyzed to even move a muscle. Eibaki's eyes wavered down as he sat up straight.

"I don't… remember it that well, but… I woke up and I heard the door rattle and I hid under the bed." Eibaki paused, there was no way he could tell Scott the real reason he woke up in Charlie's bed, the reason he hid, and the reason he was in his apartment in the first place. They'll all lead down to the relationship that he has with Charlie.

"_Pfft bhahahaha!"_ Scott started laughing hysterically, his head tilting back as far as it would go, his hands squeezed at his aching stomach, it wasn't long before his cigarette fell from his mouth. "N-no way!"

Eibaki was struck dumbfounded until Scott finished his sentence through his laughter. "You're banging him, aren't you?" Was he serious? Eibaki didn't have to say anything for people to see through him. Maybe it was his simple personality and actions that made people figure him out, and to make matters worse he's being laughed at from being figured out. He just sat there and waited for the thundering laughter to quieted, the longer it lasted the more his face grew red from embarrassment.

Scott finally controlled himself, wiping his tears with a sigh. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun of you, it's just… really?" The blonde grinned while crossing his legs. "Okay, continue."

Eibaki didn't know where to start, he continued where he left off.

In the end, Scott didn't laugh after Eibaki lost control of his mouth, and he ending up telling him everything; the band, their dream, the mistake, the marriage, Tasha, the baby, and more about Charlie. He didn't know how Scott would take it, he didn't give him the slightest indicator in his expression what-so-ever.

The unsettling silence was broken with a long sigh. "Well shit, a little too much information but whatever."

Eibaki was now completely unable to comprehend where he should take that. He broke down and told Scott everything… and that's it? A simple, "_well shit_"? The deep brown glanced awkwardly around the room when it grew uncomfortably quiet again. He nearly jumped when he heard Scott's bold voice.

"If you want to cash your earned prize, by all means."

"Prize? For what?" He questioned.

"For being the second most retarded motherfucker I've ever met." After he dug into his jean front pocket for another stick, he reached for the lighter on the table. "You know what? Scratch that, you're more retarded than Chris." He threw the lighter on the table, making it knock loudly against his pistol. Scott then turned his full and honest attention to Eibaki.

"So what's so great about that pierced lump of shit anyways?"

"You mean Charlie?"

"No, my grandma." Scott said with sarcasm. Eibaki shrugged. Trying to remember what made him so crazed about Charlie, it wasn't his looks, not money, or the fact that he's mildly cool, it was probably his kind side, the side he'd show to anyone when they were little. Charlie used to be a loyal puppy, following Ricky and him around wherever, but it's all changed now, how did Eibaki not realize this before?

His brown eyes glanced back up at Scott who was getting impatient; he'd just now realize that he was getting lost in thoughts.

"It just… happened I guess."

Scott snorted while adding his rude remark. "So what? You just happened to trip and land on his dick?"

"In a figurative expression, yes." The blonde took a time out and found just how serious Eibaki actually was. He sighed and let the smoke roll off his tongue.

"Well whatever, I know what I wanted to know so it's no problem."

Eibaki straightened his back, a wide smile cracked on his face. "You mean I can leave?" The thought of leaving, going home, taking a hot bath, and changing his clothes ran through his head like a marathon.

Scott snorted loudly, breaking the wonderful chain of thought.

"Hell no." he said punctually.

"W-why?"

"First off, we can still get information from you. Second, from what you told me, you and Charlie have a… mildly strong connection, we can use that. Lastly, until we find those bastards and kill them, they won't stop trying to find you."

"What do you mean, _find me_?"

"Don't you remember? They came back for you in open fire. They didn't know who Chris and I were, let alone us even being there. If it wasn't for us, your ass would already be dead."

"B-but I have nothing to do with this!" Bunny slammed his hands on the table after he launched himself off the sofa. Eibaki could feel his entire face run cold, if he hadn't been abducted he would've died. It annoyed him how all of a sudden his life was so important. A simple drum player's life is being threatened over what? A little rumor about Charlie that seeped out? Eibaki slammed his hands back down again. "Why are they after me!?"

Scott calmly starred into Eibaki's eyes, then a sly grin ran across his face. "Perhaps you saw something you shouldn't have."

"W-what did I see!?"

"That's what I want to know." Bunny paused, his blood filling up the space in his head. He was done. He wasn't going to believe another word this hung-over Blondie had to say. Though his actions lead him to good and bad places, he can legitimately say that he landed straight in the middle, with his hand already on the door knob and the sound of a gun clicking behind him.

"You know," Scott said in smooth, composed voice. "I have a reputation for killing," At first Eibaki didn't know where this guy was going, until he continued. "And my brother has a reputation for cleaning blood stains off doors." That is what caused Eibaki to sweetly release the knob and return to the couch; Scott's intimidating eyes followed.

"Being a part of equations a _real_ bitch, isn't it?" Scott chuckled as he discarded the pistol back on the table.

"All they wore was tan jackets…"

Scott paused at the now mentioned detail. "What did you say they looked like again?"

Chapter 4

"Bitter Notes"

"Couldn't you get a better description when you were shooting those guys!?" Eibaki paced alongside a speed walking blonde, Scott glanced over his shoulder.

"I couldn't see their faces, their smart, they wore masks." He turned his head forward again, then shortly grunted from the reminder of his obliviousness. "I knew I've seen them before." Scott suddenly paused half way on the stairs to stare at Eibaki in an outfit other than dirty plaid pajamas.

Bunny glanced down with his eyes. Though Bunny got two of the four things on his want list, the clothes weren't… right.

Clean white shirt under a full two sizes too big golden hoodie and black sagging pants with silver chains hanging from pockets to the belt line. To Scott, he probably looked like a cool newbie G.P. but really he was uncomfortable wearing saggy pants, and felt like he is fresh out of juvenile. Pale hands reach for his sweater and popped up his hood.

"Suits you." He said with a grin before continuing to walk.

Eibaki rolled his pupils and followed behind once more. They stopped when they saw Chris and Raven talking at a bar table, Chris glanced at the blonde.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I think I know where their hideout is. I'm bringing Eibaki and some of the gang." Eibaki was caught looking at what appears to be case files scattered on the table along with a map, and a regular laptop on the table. "How are background checks coming along?" Scott said.

Raven sighed heavily after slamming his head in his cupped hands and groaning, "Terrible! These people cloaked themselves well, it's like they don't even exist."

"Until now." Scott reassured cunningly.

Just as Eibaki glanced Scott's direction, he was greeted by the widest grin he'd ever seen which truly fit his face, as if he was the only one born to form that grin.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Chris asked.

"Since when do you know me for rolling over and dying?" Scott shrugged and opened the door. "Just call some of the members to track us there and work with Raven."

"But–"

"–We'll be back in one piece, okay?" –Before Chris could protest Scott answers himself –"Okay." Eibaki hurried out the door after Scott, trying his best to run in his seriously uncomfortable sagging jeans. Scott pulled out his keys and unlocked both doors.

"Let's ride."

The car scent was covered in grease; obviously from Scott's double patty, union, tomato, and cheese burger he was demolishing. Eibaki just watched as that poor cow was being eating by a starving mad man. Which raises an important question: Why is he eating while driving?

Throughout the ride Scott had pulled over to look at the map, Eibaki soon realized he was using the map, not to find a bunch of blood thirsty thugs that have Charlie held hostage, but to find the nearest McDonalds. Eibaki caught Scott's unique green eyes look at the passenger side, he then spoke to him with a clump of unfinished meat and bread on his tongue. Who would have thunk, Bunny is being held hostage by a dangerous man who can't obey simple eating manners.

"We…need to go to the edge _ov_ the sums to hind_ the _hang." Translation: _We need to go to the edge of the slums to find the gang. _

"What is this gang?" Bunny already forgot about the food being processed in Scott's mouth and almost regrets ever asking him a question. Luckily, Scott swallowed.

"A new buncha' titty suckers who formed a cute little gang last month. Apparently they didn't get the memo of not fucking with the G.P's business." Scott said that with a wide grin while perfectly displaying ketchup on his chin and the grease on his lips.

"So… what kind of things do you sell? Like, your supplies for instance."

Scott took another mouth full of his sandwich before speak with beef in his mouth. "We're a fucking gang in the slums, what do you think we sell? cookies?" Eibaki arched his brows, he honestly didn't know what he was expecting for an answer, of course there'd be illegal marketing.

"Then what did Charlie buy? Alcohol?"

Scott shook his head with his eyes glued to the road. "Guns, but mostly drugs." Eibaki froze, his eyes locked on the blonde. Guns and… what now? It would've been at least acceptable if he were to buy alcohol, but _drugs_? People often say that it's very easy to find out who is doing drugs if that person is in your life. But in this case, they're off by ten times. In a matter of days, Eibaki had learned more about Charlie than he did in years.

The annoying feeling came back, the feeling he had when he'd see Tasha, maybe it was because he remembered her. She probably doesn't know about it but once she does find out she'll be too scared to tell anyone or is it, she knew but she was forced to keep her mouth shut? Perhaps he had gotten his head twisted in the rumor, it had to have been. There was absolutely no way Cherry would buy weapons, let alone drugs. Eibaki slightly nodded, trying hard to direct his doubtful thoughts away.

The car slowed to a stop at a warehouse off the long dirt road. Eibaki peered out the window. It was like they took a road to the middle of nowhere. Trees drew back from the sandy like gravel that circled around them. Old torn building stood weary behind the single shed, like they'd break to their fall at any minute.

The car door suddenly opened, Scott was seen already walking up to the silver rusted shed.

Eibaki followed.

Scott sighed before tapping his knuckles against the door. It took a long while for a muffled voice to call from inside.

"Who's there!?" The aggressive male voice called.

"We're here to make a deal." Scott replied.

"What kind of deal?"

"…Drug deal." There was a disturbing silence from the other side, like the subject of drugs was enough to catch his attention. Scott exchanged a grin at Eibaki and winked, as if saying _drug bate, works every time_. What was this? Hunting season? Eibaki flinched when he saw Scott pull out his golden pistol.

The door abruptly opened to show a middle aged man whipping a gun at Scott's head, then found that at the exact second he aimed his gun at the pale forehead, a gun was already pointed to his. The sly, cunning grin ran across Scott's face.

"Who the fuck are you man?" The man swallowed the lump of fear wedged in his throat; his hand began shaking the longer he starred at Scott's dismal green eyes. To look into a killer's eyes, it was like looking into a dark abyss, and somewhere in the dark replays all the pain, the victims, the slaughter from his past was playing on repeat. Bunny could feel the small dark hairs behind his neck rise as Scott spoke in a gentle tone.

"Just a simple Bill Collector." He answered.

_Plow._

Eibaki's eyes widened as the middle aged man fell backwards. _He… he shot him._ Eibaki panicked in his mind, this was the last thing he remembered thinking before a title wave of frantic thoughts filled his head. The bullet hole in the man's head began pooling and riding down a slow trail to the floor.

"What the hell!? Why did you…?"

Eibaki's wrist was suddenly yanked inside when they heard multiple footsteps run towards the gun shots. Somehow, Scott could see inside the dark warehouse, it still took Bunny a long while to adjust his sight with the dim lights.

"W-what's going on?" He shrieked, causing his voice to crack in the process.

His pale arm wrapped around his neck and Scott then raised his hand to Bunny's mouth. His hand smelled like the burger he ate in the car not too long ago along with the scent of iron and gunpowder. Once he was submitted to be quiet, Scott let go. He peeked up from the shipping boxes they hid behind, it wasn't long before Eibaki's head was pointed towards a see through hole.

He saw the similar men from the apartment, they were alarmed, waving their guns around in mere circles, pointing at any and everything that moved in the shadows.

"See? Complete titty suckers." Scott whispered then amazingly released a chuckle in a low, husk voice. Eibaki still didn't understand the whole purpose of shooting that man eariler, if anything, Scott put them in danger. Not to mention the car is still parked up front, who's to say they won't shoot the tires, find them, and kill them? The thing is, Scott isn't showing any sign of anxiety.

Bunny's shoulder was tapped to look at something that caught the blonde's eye, he glanced back through the peek hole, his eye widened once more.

"C-Cherry…" Cherry was seen sitting on the hood of a car, casually eating an apple. He was talking to one of the men who kidnapped him, but here's the thing, he wasn't pleading for his life and a gun was nowhere near him, let alone pointed at him. He was just… talking. Scott squinted.

"Why aren't they treating him like a hostage?"

"It was like he was never kidnapped." Eibaki added.

Scott paused, tapping on Eibaki's shoulder more. "Because he wasn't, he was _taken_ back." Eibaki watched as Scott made a suicide attempted and stood up, waving his gun high in the air. "Over here!" He yelled. Bunny hit his legs, whispering to the blonde to stop giving away their position. Head's and guns pointed to the crates. Too late.

"There he is!" One yelled before opening fire. Scott ducked back down when the quick sound of metal whipping through the air flew over their heads. He then pulled out his ammunition and glanced over to see Eibaki's frightened face.

"Six bullets, think I can take 'em?" He grinned.

"There are three times as many people!" Eibaki snapped. He just couldn't understand why he was being so god damn calm in a situation with bullets flying over their heads. And how the hell are they in this situation?

Scott shrugged and slouched back, digging deep in his pockets. That's when Eibaki's spirits were starting to rise, he hoped it was a gas grenade or some sort of weapon the will save their life. Instead, a lemon blast lollipop was unwrapped and put into Scott's mouth.

Bunny was ready to tell him off until a loud scraping and rattling along with outside light seized the open fire. The side of the warehouse was open, multiple cars, trucks, and motorcycles were parked right outside it. Every window was pulled down with a gun sticking from them. Scott calmly stood up and walked towards the warehouse door, Eibaki followed. He watched as a man came out a car, he wore a tight black suit with tinted shades. He smiled once he saw Scott walk towards him.

"Well I'll be damned, what do we have this time?"

The blond pointed his thumb over his shoulder as he walked past the man. "We want the pierced guy eating an apple, Rock."

"T-the G.P. is on my ass? Who's next, _Jesus_?" Eibaki automatically swerved around to the voice. The apple in Cherry's hand fell to the floor and rolled off. Bunny's dark brown eyes began to swell with tears, but he wasn't sad. Or was he? He actually couldn't tell, his skin suddenly felt numb to senses, so did his heart. All he could feel was the burning in his eyes and how it made his vision blur.

"Come on Bunny!" Scott yelled from the car, his tone was impatient, but for some reason Eibaki couldn't move. His legs wouldn't let him. Throughout the past day his heart has been freezing cold, yet when he sees Cherry staring at him with his beautiful blue eyes, his chest numbs with the warmth he'd forgot was ever there. A large hand pressed on Eibaki's shoulder and a beard poked against Eibaki's cheek as the man whispered in his ear.

"You best get going, little buddy." His southern accident mildly threw him off. Eibaki nodded, prying his gaze away from Charlie as he turned around.

Scott busted through the door with two new McDonald bags and yelled to the men at the bar table. "Guess who didn't die today!" Raven stood up from the table, making his way to the counter where the laptop was moved. Scott quickly stole a spot next to Chris, nearly climbing over him to the window side then slammed the fast food down on the table, but before he dug in, he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

Eibaki sat across from them, observing the map closely. "So we found out where they were, but…" Bunny snapped his attention to the loud sound of crumbling foil paper, it was just Scott unraveling his burger.

Now that Bunny thinks about it, he's been eating a lot today, yet he still manages to hold his skinny shape. Chris followed the irritating paper sounds along with chewing noises.

"Scotty, could you be any louder?" He sighed.

Scott shot him with an icy glare and swallowed. "I haven't eaten all day!"

"Promise?"

The blonde shrugged and turned his attention back to Eibaki, who was patently waiting with all the time in the world. Chris cleared his throat before speaking.

"So the boys were able to find you at the Scorpion's hide out, they formed about one and a half months ago. They hide near the edge of the slums so the cops can lose trace of them, including tracking devices we use."

"So how did you find us?" Eibaki glanced back up from the map to Chris and was greeted by soothing milk hazel.

Chris scratched at his black hair before answering. "One of their shipping trucks moved in a few minutes before you guys even arrived. That truck is capable of being traced, probably because it's a new brand… they must have forgotten to install it to be non-traceable."

Bunny shook his head and pointed to the paper. "That doesn't make sense, there was only one road that leads there… the rest were trees and old buildings." Chis grinned and pointed to a small, faint road mark that lead the opposite direction.

"Was there really?"

"We could probably take the truck that is traceable." Scott said around the food in his mouth. Chris glanced over.

"Scotty baby, don't eat with your mouth full." He said, only making Scott's eyes roll.

"How much can he possibly eat?" Eibaki said, not realizing he spilled the beans until he was stabbed with a hard ice glare.

Chris's eye brows arched down. "Scotty, you lied."

"So what? I can't help it either way."

Eibaki looked at the two. "Help what?"

Chris sighed. Snatching the bags away from Scott, he shoved them into the trash can that was used for many failed research papers. "When Scott gets nervous or worried he'll eat around-the-clock."

That explained why he was eating in the car and probably explains why he's eating now. Eibaki watched as Scott punched away at the brunette's shoulder.

"Do not!" He yelled.

That's when Chris slipped his hand under the table, and the place where Chris planted his palm made Scott's leg jerk up and knee the table while launching the chopped beef down his throat. Chris's arm was now groping as he slowly leaned in to press his lips against Scott's ear.

"Do I need to teach you how to tell the truth or _swallow_?" Scott kept his fake irritated gaze on him, almost playing it enough for others to believe until his eye winced and his face grew red. Chris must've been squeezing tighter because Scott had to cover his audible whimper with his hand. Eibaki rubbed at his dimples; he was not seeing this right now, he was so not seeing this right now.

The brunette removed the hand from Scott's mouth and held it tightly.

"God Scotty, you're so messy." Chris's husky voice said as he licked the ketchup off the side of Scott's lips. Bunny was still wondering how this situation became a sexual food fetish within a few minutes of talking. Scott softly moaned his lover's name and before Bunny knew it the two were lost in a hot, tongue war, make out.

"Uh… guys?" Eibaki's attempt to get the planning back on track failed, his voice was covered by the sound of lustful panting. Eibaki could already see where this was going; Scott had his arms around Chris's neck for support while Chris pressed their bodies together.

"Guys for fuck sake!" The _smack_ sound of their lips separating made Bunny sigh of relief. Chris wiped his mouth and returned his hand from underneath the table.

"Oh… right, planning." He said dully.

They both looked gawky as Chris scooted away to give Scott space, it was like they were still getting used to the new thing called _personal space_.

"Anyways, what was this idea about riding on a truck?" Eibaki went on to say.

Since Chris was too flushed and dazed to even remember the plan, Scott went on to explain the details. "We already know that their other hideout is going to be locked up tighter than a nun, and no one from the outside can see in, not even the big eye in the sky. So, with their truck, Raven will be able to see where we are and call back up." Scott went on explaining that do to the huge gap in time it took for them to come to this point, their supplies must've been shipped to the Scorpion's other hideout by now, and since they only formed last month, they'll have two places formed; the warehouse and some other place. For a new group, they have been quite neat with their work, but the G.P. is slicker. The time it takes to track someone is gradual, the time it takes to pull a trigger is as fast as the speed of light.

Chris finished by adding, "You two should first check the warehouse and see if they left any that belongs to us before taking the truck, just to be on the safe side." The plan wasn't all that bad, it was rational and smart.

Eibaki sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "But, why can't that guy name Rock and his crew search for it?"

"Rock's a thug, not a fucking FBI agent." Scott said rather austerely.

Eibaki paused, since when did he start working with the Golden Phants? He wasn't even sure if they were worth trusting, and wasn't he a hostage? Who's to say they won't try to slit his throat while he sleeps? Maybe he completely forgot how they threatened his life countless amounts of times, including Charlie's. Even so, something wasn't right with Charlie back there, he was expecting Charlie to say something, anything, if not call his name. But he didn't. Instead he looked… scared, like he was seeing a ghost. Maybe that's because… Bunny was supposed to be dead.

Chris snapped his fingers in front of Eibaki's face. "Hey Bunny, you okay? You kind of blanked out on us."

"Speaking of which," Scott suddenly said. "What the hell is up with the name Bunny?"

"That's his band name." Chris answered.

"Well," Scott grinned while leaning in. "Maybe we should name you…"

"Don't bother," Bunny interrupted. "I'm not a stray animal you got from the streets."

"Then what's your real name?"

Bunny arched his brows, he wasn't sure if he could trust them. But, if he's a ghost then it wouldn't matter. He answered after many reconsidering thoughts. "Eibaki."

"_E-bakey?" _Scott snickered. Chris elbowed Scott's side, hard, and held a smile directly at Eibaki.

"We'll call you that for now on, cool?" The second Bunny shrugged, he almost flinched at Chris's expression. It was insanely calm and kind. His eyes somehow were warm and inviting, his perfect teeth were partially shown from his charming grin. Eibaki's face grew hot and his heart felt as if it was melting. Scott noticed his reaction and instantly stomped down on Chris's foot.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Chris barked.

"Don't… look at him like that…" He whined. Chris grinned and placed a soft kiss on his forehead then lips, making Eibaki cringe in the process.

Was it that easy to make Scott jealous when it came to Chris? Well, Eibaki experienced it himself, the feeling of being captive by warmth. And though Chris is handsome–no, _gorgeous_ and he has the cut out image of prince charming's face, not to mention he has the eyes that will murder a sea of women… bunny knew that his heart, and body, belonged to Charlie only. He's beginning to question if he should still hold on to him, since he's getting married and he also was seen hanging out with the Scorpions.

Eibaki stood up from the table and sat at the bar counter instead, the kissing noises were starting to make his stomach swirl. He glanced over at the copy of Scott. Though, even with the dent in his cheek, there was more things different about the two than similar. Eibaki bent his head down to look at his face more, he flinched when he saw bright green eyes snap his way. A small grin cracked on his lips as his eye brows arched up, he was beautiful… Eibaki needed to think of a random conversation.

"Do they… always do this?" He failed to start a simple conversation and ended up blurting the question in his mind.

"You're witnessing it in first person." Raven said, almost sounding like he was a fatalist. He studied Bunny for a short while and returned his gaze back to the paper, he must've had better things to do because it got uncomfortably quiet. Eibaki rubbed his neck with his palm and nervously tried again.

"And don't you ever… I don't know, get annoyed?"

When he spoke his was much more soothing than Scott's obnoxious hotty attitude, he truly was the exact opposite of his twin. "It used to, trust me, I hated Chris's guts. But then I learned to accept it all and now it–" The pen was stabbed down in the counter, blonde hair swung as he looked back at the Lover's and surprisingly yelled on top of his lungs.

"Will you two get off of each other!? For one, fucking, minute!?"

Eibaki's eyes were bugged open. The smacking of their lips had come to an immediate silence. The bright, annoyed, eyes made its way back to Eibaki when he was sure they were done embracing.

"A little bit annoyed, actually." Raven cleared his throat, and straightened himself on the stool. "A-anyways, I already asked Rocky-boy to find the traceable and send it to us himself. He said it should be here soon… but…"

"But?"

"Somehow those sneaky bastards smuggled Charlie out of there, he must be at the second warehouse. I really hope this plan will work." Eibaki smiled, trying to speak positive, which was clearly not Raven's strong suit.

"The plan is going to work, there is no way it can't." Raven nodded and put his skilled fingers back to work on the keyboard. Eibaki assumed the conversation was over, as he began sitting up from the stool Raven glanced his way and continued.

"Just… Scott annoys me when he dives head first into danger. He says it's for others, but really it's for himself. Sometimes, he can really be a self-conceited little prick." Eibaki's mouth dropped open, Raven continued. "But he's my brother, so I have to accept these things even if it's hard. In the end of each of his insane actions, he somehow manages to make up for it. Had you ever had that before?" Before Eibaki could even answer Raven cut him off. "It reminds me of the time I met Chris… god his face looked so punchable."

"Do you hate Christfer that much?"

A silver brow ran up his forehead. "No, not anymore. Besides, even if I tried to break them up, those two will cling back together, their practically inseparable. Every fight they have, even if it's the nastiest ever…" Raven glanced back at the two who were talking casually. A small grin ran across Raven's face. "They somehow get closer each time." He turned to look at Eibaki. "Yes, even if my brother is the biggest headache."

Eibaki grinned, only to have it slowly fade away. To have such a strong connection must take years to find, if not forever. He was supposed to feel happy for them yet all he could feel was a burning jealousy. Instead of facing it, he shook the thought.

After a somewhat group dinner Eibaki was imprisoned in the back room the same as the night before. Except this time, Chris came inside with him and pulled up a chair. They remained quiet for a while until they accidently said 'hey' at once.

"You go first." Eibaki murmured.

"I just want to say… thank you."

"Why are you defending me all the time? I don't get you, aren't I a hostage or something?"

Chris rolled his shoulders. "I don't think you're as bad as Scott thinks you are. To me, you're just a normal guy who's in a band." Eibaki was surprisingly stuck by his words, next to Raven, he's the only one who has actually treated more than just a piece of walking information. He continued by saying in an unsure tone. "Though, I may be wrong."

"You're not. I just want to get this over with so I can go home without dying."

Chris chuckled and stood up, moving the metal chair back to the wall. He didn't know why he laughed, they may have not been a joke. "Well, see you in the morning." Eibaki grunted as the door closed.

The smile on Chris's face faded the second he let go of the handle. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out his readied knife.

He couldn't do it.

Scott's face soured on the bed after Chris told him the truth. As expected, Scott began getting angry, cussing in every part of his sentence that seemed fit. As Chris sat down at the end of the bed, he instantly felt a foot kick at his back. Chris glanced over his shoulder.

"What would be the point of killing him?"

"The point? He's no longer useful, that's the fucking point. What, do you want to just… send him home so he can be shot instead?" Chis thought about it and shook his head.

"But why can't he just stay here till it's over? He's obviously innocent."

Scott grunted and added more force in his kicking, making Chris repeatedly jerk forward. "What makes you so god damn sure of that, Chris? Oh, he's so kind, lets buy him a sleeping bag and let him camp in our room, dear." The brunette began to get irritated by Scott's ignorance, holding it back he let out a wobbly sigh.

"Scotty, I just think that maybe before you kill somebody you need to think about how they feel."

Scott snorted. "_Bullshit_." The cracking sound of Chris's final nerve was heard. He snatched the skinny pale ankle and yanked, and under a second the blonde was dragged from sitting up against the head board to being right under Chris, and in eye level with pissed hazel.

"No, it's not _bullshit_." Chris slammed his fists on either side of Scott's pale cheeks while he hovered over him. His unwavering glare stabbed into green eyes.

That seemed to shut Scott up. In fact, Chris's act was so bold it caused the edges of Scott's perfect lips to rise, he even shot Chris a look that said _C'mon, do something to me. I dare you. _And that actually made it tempting to do something to him–Chris's mind then clouded with the gruesome remembrance of what happened the last time he had anger sex with Scott. And it was not romantic, let alone _safe_. Chris decided to pass on that temptation, for he didn't want to have any more nail and bite marks on his body. 

Chris then opened his mouth and said, "You will stop at nothing to show your affection for me, it's considerate. It makes me unbearably happy when you show how much you care for us. But Scotty you can't keep killing people to protect me, I can do that myself. Your attempt to strengthen our relationship by slitting Eibaki's throat won't help anyone and you know this." It wasn't long before Scott turned his head away from Chris. "Don't kill innocent lives to keep me Scotty…"

"There you go defending him again…" The blonde pressed both his hands up against Chris's stomach. "If you like him so much, why don't you go down there and give him a big, wet, sloppy kiss…?" He grunted in frustration, his legs began to move uncomfortably when the heavy body refused to move. "I'm sorry I can't help that I'm a killer, that's what I do. If you can't accept that then you can go leave me and live a normal life, you want that right?" Scott gave up trying to push up the mass and punched Chris's chest instead. He then wiggled his way up from underneath him, only to have his hips grabbed and he was yanked back to where he was before.

Scott kept his eye brows lowered and his lips formed in a thin line, coil beginning to substitute for his eyes, he completed his pissed expression as he finally locked eyes with the now infuriated hazel.

"Wait, what the hell is your problem?" Chris yelled in a hushed tone. "How many times do I need to express my feelings to you so you can finally understand?"

"You know what? You're right." Scott sighed fairly, as if being pissed was draining him. "Maybe I'll never get it, maybe I'm just over thinking, because everything I think about always involves you. Maybe I have so many problems and flaws that it's tearing our relationship apart. I love you so much that I'm making you hate me… maybe I simply forgot _how_ to love you." Chris paused, completely speechless from what he just heard. After that, Scott fully slid from under him and curled under the covers, rolled to face the opposite side as Chris, and went to sleep.

The second Chris got into bed after turning off the light, it felt uncomfortable. This was the first time they've ever went to sleep mad, let alone without touching. If not touching than at least a kiss, but all he got was a full view of the back of Scott's blonde hair along with his hunched back.

Which raised a question: Could it even be possible for Scott to sleep when knowing that tomorrow they won't talk to each other, because for Chris, he couldn't even blink an eye.

Eibaki woke to find Raven sitting on the chair while looking down at him. He was surprised, not the fact that Chris hadn't woken him up, but Raven was there and much more energetic and springy. He grinned widely once he saw the undeveloped brown eyes peer from his drooping eye lids.

"Morning, Eibaki."

Eibaki groaned before sitting up. "Morning…" He scratched his scalp while raising a brow at Raven. "Someone get a good's night sleep?"

"Yeah, surprisingly there were no _sounds_. Sky must have been worn out."

"Wait… who's Sky?"

"Oh, Skylar is Scott's real name. The crew calls him Scott because it was a tough nickname back then." Raven reached to his side and threw fresh outside clothes at Eibaki. "Wear that, you and Scott are leaving in a few minutes to drive to that warehouse. I told Scott to look for the bugged truck himself since you guys are going to be there. Just be careful, Rocky-boy and the others can't cover you guys like they did before."

Eibaki nodded and looked at the clothing that was given to him; a grey eagle on a black T-shirt and black jeans, he sighed of relief when it wasn't saggy jeans. Raven stood outside the door while Eibaki tried them on, he came out wearing it only to find the shirt, once again, was lowered to his hips.

He didn't know when he gave up caring about his wardrobe or if it matched his tastes or not, at least when he dies he'll be wearing something way better than what he usually picks.

Eibaki then began to walk towards Scott who was sitting on the table, his black leather boots tapped on the floor softly. His eyes were fixed on his shoes, something about his expression worried Eibaki.

"He's not in the best of moods, something must've happened." Raven mumbled to him, being careful not to let Scott hear. Eibaki walked up to him with a smile anyways, having to call Scott's name multiple times in order for him to glance up.

Dark bags were under his restless eyes, he grinned tiredly after speaking with his raspy voice. "Oh… hey." Eibaki felt startled, he never knew just how drained he could sound. Scott stood from the table and shoved his hands in his pouch and digged around for something, only pull out a cigarette and light it. "Well, let's go."

They arrived back at the warehouse; everything was in a halt of noise. The side of the warehouse was still opened, this time everyone was gone. Bunny got out the car with Scott and walked inside the main entrance, covering their noses from the rotted stench of the dead man from before. Bunny made sure to walk around him while Scott's boots steps on him, he hadn't noticed or cared that he did for his eyes were glued on a box that sat on a crate. The young men walked closer and starred at the now visible post note on the side.

"Was this there before?" Eibaki asked. Scott shrugged and quietly opened it. It was a silver pistol with a strip of gold on the trigger.

"This is ours… why's there only one?" With his free hand he then returned to the box and ripped off the note before reading it out loud. "_Four bullets, one life_…?" After he read that he glancing down at the gun unconvinced. He slapped the bottom with his palm and pulled out the ammunition and like the note said, there was four lead bullets.

Scott's face turned from tired, to confused. He shrugged and popped the case back inside the pistol. "Let's look around."

It was neither darkness nor clutter that threw Eibaki off. There was simply nothing there. What felt like hours searching the place head to toe and they were already certain it was all moved to the second hideout. Scott kicked the useless crate he was searching in not too long ago, Eibaki himself felt frustrated. When bunny glanced out the open garage door, it was already the afternoon.

Eibaki watched as Scott made his way outside to the shipping trucks, he ran after him to the parking lot. Two vehicles where parked crooked, the blonde was already making his way to one. The trucks still had the white cargo space attached to it while the front was both a faded gloss green.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he was close enough. The blonde opened one of the doors and looked inside it, he opened the passenger compartment and dug inside it.

"Trying to look for that truck… and apparently it isn't this one." He glanced up at the other vehicle. "Found it." He singed.

When they got inside the truck the keys were left inside the engine, it was like it was already set up for them. Eibaki kept that thought to himself and was just glad that they were one step closer from ending this. The second Scott turned on the truck his phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hey Raven, guess who found the traceable?" Scott switches it to speaker phone and sets it on the dashboard as he began to drive away from the building and onto the entrance dirt road.

"Yeah, I can see you guys leaving on my screen." Raven's static voice said.

"We found a gun, but that was all that was there!" Eibaki yelled, the roaring of the engine was making it hard to hear anyone.

"Hey Scott, there's something off about that truck."

Scott raised a blond brow. "What do you mean?"

"The connection somehow… changed. When Chris and I saw it yesterday, it was weak. This one is unbelievably strong."

"Maybe it's because we're away from the building." Eibaki insisted.

A static sigh came from the phone. "Yeah, that's probably it. I'll get back to you when I find something." Raven hung up. For some reason Eibaki couldn't shake the feeling of something not being right. What was up with that paper? And why were the keys ready for them? Eibaki glanced at Scott, whose face was completely content.

"Scott," He nervously said. "Do you think we're being set up?"

A loud, unnecessary snort came from the blonde. "Eibaki calm down. Take a pill or something, we'll be at the bar soon." The engine substituted for words, a long awkward silence seeped in as well. Scott glanced over now and again before actually speaking.

"Hey, Eibaki…"

"Hm?"

"How I treated you back then… I'm–" Eibaki grinned when he realized Scott's attempt for an apology. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Save the embarrassment, Scott. I forgive you."

"Don't get cocky rabbit." He grumbled. Even when he said that, Eibaki knew just by hearing his voice he was smirking. He didn't know what caused the change of heart, he was almost glad that he doesn't have to worry about his life near Scott too much.

By now the two were off the dirt road and on the one way with other cars behind them. In that time Scott turned on the radio and cranked up loud music, saying when they get home their going to throw a small victory party and back a pretty little cake. Eibaki stopped laughing and glanced at the phone that rang on the dashboard, slightly vibrating from the bumps and the ringing.

"Pick that up, will you?"

Eibaki shrugged and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Scott, it's a hoax!" Raven was on the phone, his voice sounded panicky and rushed, it was almost hard for Eibaki to keep up.

"Raven calm down, what's wrong?"

"T-the truck! Rock called and said there were three trucks in the parking lot and _none_ of them were traceable. I'm able to tell where you are and they are too."

Eibaki's eyes widened, before he could say anything the frantic voice cut him off. "Where are you right now?"

"W-we're on a one way heading to the high way, why?"

"Are their cars?"

Eibaki glanced in the rear view mirror and nodded. "Y-yeah, there are about four or five. Why are you asking again?"

The voice made an unsettling paused.

"Tell Scott to get off that road, now. There are _no_ other roads that lead to where you are." Eibaki hung up and snapped his head to Scott.

"They're behind us!"

"What!?" Scott pressed his foot down and sped faster, the cars did too. Bunny cussed under his breath while looking in the rear view mirror.

"They must've noticed us." The Truck suddenly jerked forward and slowed. "Shit, Scott drive faster." Scott repetitively slammed down on the accelerator and glanced at the status.

"It won't! It doesn't make sense, everything is normal." He punched at the gears until the arrow fell to empty, the truck came to a painful stop. "They changed the arrow to full… sons of bitches." The cars drove passed them and parked in front of them, men with masks got out the car while wearing cheap clothed Halloween skeleton masks. Scott punched the steering wheel and took several seconds to finally look at Eibaki.

"Stay down and keep quiet. I'm going out."

"Are you insane? They might shoot you!" Bunny yelled in a hushed tone. His eye brows lowered, he watched as Scott practically committed his suicide by hoping out the truck. Eibaki ducked his head to where he was sure they wouldn't see him but he could see the blonde with his hands behind his head walking in front of the truck. Eibaki could feel his heart run cold when he heard hysterical laughter from the masked gang.

The man holding the gun closest to Scott walked even closer, he was probably the leader because his skeleton was orange instead of white like the others. "Well I'll be, if it isn't the ever so cunning Leader of the Golden _Phags_." He mocked.

Scott just laughed along with them before talking. "Nice one, did your mom tell you that joke while you fucked her?"

Eibaki flinched, in seconds the blonde was to his knees after being punched in the stomach. Painful couching was audible as well as the provoked masked voice.

"Don't screw around with me, G.P., we know what you were trying to do. Just give it up and stop trying to track us, grandpa." Kicking came from the talker, it came to the point where it was painful to watch, Bunny could easily see the pain and blood from Scott as if he was watching it on TV. Two other masked men joined and held Scott up on his feet while The Leader pulled on knuckle braces. _No… please, no._

About a few minutes later, The Leader stopped torturing him. He gripped Scott by his hair and pulled up his slumping head. Eibaki could see a huge gash above his brow that oozed amounts of blood that covered his left eye.

"So, Mr. G.P, how cocky are you feeling? You create some genius plan that is destined not to fail, yet here you are, getting your–" The sound of his metal knuckles breaking skin on Scott's cheek made The Leader release a little giggle. "–ass handed to." One of the men restraining Scott grabbed the silver pistol and threw to the leader, he laughed again as he pointed it to Scott's side torso. He leaned in close, so close an inch of his fabric mask was on Scott's nose.

"_Four bullets, one life_. Have anything to say, Mr. G.P?"

Eibaki eyes squinted. Somehow The Leader's voice sounded dangerously familiar to him. Not only that but he finally understood what the note meant, they planned to kill him in the first place. They even got the truck readied with a hoaxed signal. Eibaki, however, wasn't using his head. He couldn't when Scott was two steps away from dying, and all he could do is watch from a distance.

"Y-yeah…" Scott reeled into his mask ear; his tousled hair still being harshly pulled. "Your breath… smells like you lick a cow's ass for a living."

The truck door flew open after four slow tormenting shots were fired; now echoing off the walls of air. Eibaki, without thinking, ran to Scott who was holding his stomach on the ground.

"Scott!" He screamed. He fell to his knees and placed Scott's head on them, he glanced up when he realized a gun was pointed between his eye brows by The Leader, but it never fired. The Leader didn't bother to say anything, it was like he knew him. Eibaki squinted when the gun was slightly trembling in his hand.

The gun was shoved back in The Leader's jeans, Eibaki didn't understand what was happening. A gloved hand as pointed in the air and everyone returned in the cars before driving off, making cloud of dust and gavel hit their faces.

"_Guh…ngh…" _Scott gurgled, his mouth was a pool of blood. He chocked on the burning thick liquid and coughed it up. His reddened hands shook sickly. Eibaki put pressure on him for a minute, then stripped his shirt and tore off the sleeves, quickly, but ineffectively wrapping it around him and tightening it to stop bleeding.

"Scott stay with me, come on." That didn't stop the agonized groans. Eibaki stood up with an arm around his neck. He didn't know how far they were from returning to the bar, he didn't know if he could go back to the warehouse and grab the car, and he didn't know why he wasn't shot in plain sight.

Half way there and it had already been night. Bunny glanced at the drooping blonde, the dragging on his feet grew louder, and his weight had more pressure. If it wasn't for his faint groaning, Eibaki would mistake him for dead. He yanked the arm back over his shoulder. He was started to see dim lights, they were getting close. Scott had already replaced his groaning with slow, heavy breathing. Had it not been for Eibaki's sudden appearance Scott would have a lot more holes in him, perhaps more bruises and a second swollen eye.

Eibaki's mind was in a scrabble when he opened the door to the dark bar. He screamed on top of his lungs.

"Help me!"

Alarmed feet stomped down the wooden stairs and turned on the lights, Eibaki saw Raven who quickly grabbed Scott from his shoulder and laid him on the bar table. The twin pressed two fingers on his neck while holding Scott's bloody hand up to his lips.

"Sky, Sky please no." Raven slid off Scott's stained shirt to see the four non-stopped gushing wounds, his hands hesitated to move the drenched sleeve. He softly pressed on it.

"Ha–Argh…!" A strained gust of breath broke through the slightly parted mouth. He noticed the choppily slow windbag still at work, just by groaning in pain, it was taking away his energy.

He could give out at any minute.

Raven slumped down on the bar table chair with the hand still on his lips, given time, his tears might clean the hand completely.

"I…I'm not a doctor I can't heal this."

Bunny shook his head and walked closer. It couldn't end like this, it wasn't fair, for him to be perfectly fine and Scott to be near death in order to save Eibaki. "C-can't we just take him to the hospital?" He insisted.

Not that it did anyone good, it only made Raven shoot an ice glare at him, he moved the hand from his mouth to shout. "Does it look like we have _time_ to go to a fucking doctor!? He's dying, Eibaki!"

A loud crash caught the attention of the two, they both glanced to see a shattered bowl that carried corn flakes and milk that spread under bare feet. Chris's eyes were locked on the blonde who was bleeding on a bar table.

"Scotty…?" He muttered painfully.

Eibaki, in those few minutes, finally understood how it felt to be close to losing something, _someone_. He just starred at Scott who was now lying in bed with hospital like equipment attached to his wrist and in his nostrils. It took Raven a while to call someone he knew to help Scott. "He should be fine," the man said after he finished wrapping his stomach in bandages, "He just can't move for a week or more."

Eibaki was punched in the face multiple times by Chris for not taking better care of Scott, he couldn't blame him, if he left someone in the care of something that he deeply cherished only to find out later it was inches from death, he'd be deeply angered as well.

With the chain of unfortunate events that has been happening throughout the day, all Eibaki could think about was how the Leader seemed to recognize him, was that the reason he wasn't shot? Or was it, he was just unrealistically lucky? Eibaki flinched, Scott's finger suddenly twitched. After a whole six hours of being frozen and he now twitches.

Maybe it was only for that one time, after that he returned being a motionless statue with a slow moving chest.

Eibaki's eyes were directed to the door opening. Raven came in with two water bottles and another chair. He placed the chair next to Eibaki and sat on it before passing him a bottle, Bunny kindly took it.

"Chris says he's sorry." Raven said.

Eibaki grinned, pointing to his bandaged cheek. "What this?"

Raven's face remained solid, he averted his gaze to look at Scott. "I would've been here sooner but… Chris had a meltdown. He's calmed down now, he's cleaning the table." Raven let out a short huff. "He must've dived head first into danger again…" He stopped talking, Eibaki figured he took a sip of his water, but when he glanced over Raven's fist was on his lowered forehead. His foot continued to tap on the floor anxiously.

"Maybe he did it for the better? Haven't you noticed how he protected me in the process of his reckless action?" Raven glanced at the corner of his eye. Letting out the most painful words.

"He would rather die for _you_, that's what confuses me the most." After several seconds, Raven noticed the shock and hurt in Eibaki's expression. "Ah… sorry I…" Eibaki shook his head, only making Raven feel guiltier. Though in a way he agrees, why would he risk his life for him?

"Well anyways, the boy's are going out tomorrow and finishing the job. We're going to see if we can find any other clues, any other connections to get the job done." Bunny felt a sensation of worry, maybe it had been the dead serious expression Raven showed in his green, watery, eyes. The feeling of a calm atmosphere quickly changed to unsettling, the once bright green is now drained and vengeful. Eibaki pressed the bottle against his lips and screwed back on the cap.

"Maybe this isn't what he wants, Raven. He had a chance to talk his way out of it, but he chose to blow it. I don't know what was going through his head back there. It almost looked like… suici–"

"–I don't want to hear it." Raven said, punctually cutting him off. He suddenly reached his pale hand on the bed to grip the finger that was as white as paper. "You can leave now, Chris will tell you the plan if he's calm enough but I don't think he'll want to see you."

The brown eyes watched as Raven starred deeply at his twin's hand as he closed the door slowly.

Chapter 5

"Diary within Music"

Eibaki walked out the kitchen with the biggest mug he could find to pour coffee in. He took a sip of the scorching beverage and let out a loud yawn. The sofa was as it always was, rough and prickly, even after three weeks of sleeping on it, for Eibaki, it was plain uncomfortable. He glanced at the coffee table and set his mug down to hold his new pistol. It was costume made, imprinted on the side if a face of a skeleton bunny. He chuckled softly before breathing the words.

"Suits me." The back door suddenly flung opened.

"Come on, Baki. It's time to move." As Eibaki looked back, Chris was fully dressed just as him and ready. _So much for coffee_, he thought. He grabbed the gun, and started out the door. Never forgetting the reason he earned it.

–One week earlier–

He opened the door to see Chris lay his head down on Scott's leg while sitting at his bed side. His hand intertwined with the motionless pale fingers. It was so painful to see him in such a desperate state. The brunette's head sprung up once he heard the door close, Eibaki noticed the alarmed expression fade away once Chris noticed it was only him, he turned his head back to Scott and rested in the previous position. Scott's been in a coma for several full, painful days after he got shot. Each day Chris has been getting quieter, almost like a major piece of him has been shut off and left in the dark. He's also been caught sleeping on a chair next to Scott more recently, like he's doing now.

Eibaki sighed, pulling up a chair next to Chris, he saw the anxious hazel glace from the corner of his eye.

"He looks better now, don't you think? Shouldn't be long until he wakes up." Eibaki smirked, trying to at least get a smile on his face. In the end, failing and only earning the hazel eyes to slide back to the blonde.

"When Scott and I were young," Chris said breathy as he lifted his head up from Scott's leg. "He used to always sit next to me when I overslept, sometimes even joined me. He'd deny ever waiting for me to wake up, that was the cute part. He's always been fussy, even a hot mess at times, but…" Chris paused the rest of the thought and remained quiet. Remembering precious things from the past at a time like this makes the loneliness more painful, it didn't take Bunny much to notice that. The second the brunette opened his mouth he'd already changed the subject.

"You just woke up, right?" Eibaki nodded. "Well, Raven asked me to tell you to meet him downstairs at the bar once you wake up. He seemed pretty rushed, you should hurry." The chair was moved back to the wall and Eibaki simply went on his way.

Down the long hall, down the stairs, only to see Raven serving Jennie a drink, they met a few days ago when she came with others to see Scott, by now the whole G.P knows about his coma. Endless visiting by past friends, letters from ex-girlfriends, and gifts from local gangs. It surprised Eibaki how loyal a gang could be, they even checked the warehouse countless amounts of times to find clues or other supplies, but they couldn't. Everything, _everything_ was wiped out when they came back. Eibaki still secretly wonders if it's even about the supplies anymore, if it was more about vengeance.

Eibaki sat at on stool next to Jennie, she smiled brightly at him, the first smile he's gotten in a while. His brown eyes glanced to Raven who was cracking a grin for the first time in days. It's funny what one person can do to someone, Raven and Jennie have been together just as long as Chris and Scott. _Weird how love works_, Eibaki keeps thinking whenever he sees them. Raven set down the cup that he was wiping clean and let out a long sigh to the upcoming announcement.

"We're calling off the search."

Eibaki's eyes widened, surprised that the search was being canceled. Just as he was starting to get his hopes up the next few words Raven said made the heart of Eibaki's freeze.

"With that, you're free to go home." Raven's face was bone chillingly serious. "You're no longer a hostage."

"It's not safe for me to go, right? They'll kill me."

"You proved us wrong yourself, they have no interest of putting lead in you so you're safe to go. I'll drive you there in a few minutes." Eibaki didn't know how he should feel, he was kidnapped, beaten, and constantly threatened, yet he doesn't have the desire to go home like he used to. Maybe it was because he's learned so much about Cherry when he was here than he ever did when he was right next to him. Maybe he's actually grown a stronger attachment to these thugs than the people he knew in the city.

Yet here they are, parked in the parking lot of his apartment building in broad daylight. He remembered everything that happened, the reason he was taken to the reason he didn't want to leave. Perhaps he's grown into the label of masochist, enjoying the company of the people who can take his life away at any moment or perhaps it's just the fact that his life will never be the same. He saw Charlie at that drug dealer's warehouse, he heard that familiar voice that makes his bone chill just remembering, he even got a gun pointed to his forehead that was trembling to shoot. These things happening, it's impossible for him to even open the car door. Raven noticed this action and sighed.

"Cold feet?" Raven said.

Eibaki looked down. "I just…"

"You have a chance, Eibaki. You can forget this ever happened and restart your life."

Eibaki peered into Raven's bright green eyes that steady looked at him. His chest began to burn, his throat tighten. "But… what about you?"

"My life?" He snorted. "I was born and raised like this, a normal life for me is seeing guns here and there and living in a bar."

"Maybe that's a normal life for me too." Eibaki suddenly said, making Raven turn his head. "Nothing will ever be the same for me."

"Do you really want to do this, Eibaki?"

He nodded confidently, his brown eyes watched as Raven grinned and reached into the back seat to grab a box.

"The boys made it for you, just in case you wanted to stay."

As Eibaki opened it, the first thing he saw was the color; a deep golden with a brown gloss to the edges. The shape of the pistol was unique, square bulky look while the tip of the gun was chiseled into a groove shape. The handle was the part that stood out the most, nearly making Eibaki crack a smile, it was a craved picture of a skeleton bunny face, its left ear infused it's shape to the trigger.

Though Eibaki had never in his life had a gun before, and he should be panicking with a dangerous weapon in his hands, his gaze remains calm and steady. Through his amazement he finally managed to talk.

"Thank you, Raven." He said.

"Don't thank me, thank my crew… or should I say, _our_ crew." Eibaki was dumbfounded, he wasn't believing what was happening to him. "Welcome to the family."

A wide smile pasted on his face. As they drove out that parking lot, the only thing Eibaki took with him was the memories. His band days were over, as well as the name Bunny. It was time for him to actually live his life, not watch someone else's.

Jennie's eyes widened once she saw Eibaki come through the door, she must've expected him to go back home. He smiled awkwardly and waved.

"I-I'm back."

"We're back." Raven said while hugging the ginger. With his arms full, he turned his head and grinned to the new member. "Chris is probably out today, can you keep an eye on Scott?"

Eibaki nodded.

The loud beeping from the equipment was clearly audible once Eibaki was inside Scott's empty room. The silver hair on Scott's forehead was now brushed back, Chris must've done it. It was up to Raven and Chris to take care of Scott now that he's unable to move. Small everyday tasks were now their responsibility.

He sighed when he plopped down on the chair at his bed side. Eibaki glanced at his pale hand, slowly reaching to grab it. Shivering from the huge difference in temperature, Scott's body heat was burning up again. Eibaki reached down to grab the rag the soaked in cold water, draining it over the bowl, and placing it on Scott's forehead. That explains why his hair was moved he guesses.

He was ready to recline back until he heard a faint, deceiving groan. He shook it off for it could've been anything till he heard it again, this time louder.

"…N-ngh…" Eibaki's eyes were full bugged open. He wasn't sure to scream miracle or scream. The silver bows jerked just as his strapped index finger did, then Eibaki snatch up his hand.

"Scott? Scott can you hear me?"

After a few times repeating it, a partial dull green peered from his eye lids. It was a small slit, but his eyebrows were certainly twitching. His eyes attempted to develop more until they were lazily open. Eibaki's heart was pounding out his chest, he smiles widely.

"…Ei–baki…?" His voice sounded injured, or just dry. It was choppy and drained, not to mention weak. He pulled at his vocals again, this time sounding as casual. "H-hey…"

He huffed before grinning. "Hey, Scott."

A thought suddenly dawned to him: Scott was awake… Scott, was, awake. He threw his head up and yelled at the door.

"Raven, Raven come here its Scott!" Shortly after a hurried running voice was heard from the hall and busting though the door.

"What?" It took Raven long enough to realize that Scott's head was faced to the doorway with his eyes open. "Skylar?" Raven said his full and true name.

"R-Raven…" The twin made his way around the bed towards Eibaki only to kneel down and wrap his arms on Scott's waist, the strapped hand slowly ran across the sheets to stop on Raven's jerking back. He was crying.

Just as Eibaki thought there was going to be a sweet brotherly speech, the fantasy was shattered by Raven's harsh words. "I thought that you'd never wake up! You're more than an idiot, your brain has everything but common sense. You're a real asshole to go head first into any situation! You hardly think about the consequences and what it'd do to others, you are the worst twin ever."

There was a long, awkward pause with only a beeping monitor. It was broken with a faint chuckle.

"I…I'm… sorry." They stayed like that until he pulled his groggy vocals again. "Where's… Chris?"

Raven told him that Chris was out for "person purposes", in short "time to himself". Which could mean one of two things: He's up to no good or he's simply by himself. Both unsettled Eibaki and since Chris left his phone on the bar counter there's no telling what he's up to. Raven explained to Eibaki how he has been known to be hushed about his miserableness, he's the type to look bright and cheerful yet he's dying on the inside. Though it's considerate to restrain from lowering everyone else's spirits by complaining about his own, it's also hurting others, let alone himself.

Raven called the friend over again to check on Scott's injures, they've partially healed, and he was actually surprised Scott had woken so early. After what seemed like hours of making sure Scott could do normal things as in walk, count, and exercise his vocals, he finally took half of the equipment and left.

The room seemed a lot emptier to Eibaki now that half the equipment was gone, let alone quieter from the absent beeping. A chessboard was spread out on the bed with Scott sitting back on the head board while Eibaki was cress crossed on the opposite side. The pieces, however, weren't actually chess coins, they were just cheap red and yellow tokens along with small puzzle pieces. The game would be a lot more inviting if the puzzle pieces weren't chipped enough to show the cardboard, not to mention it looked like the puzzle picture of a beetle's body. Raven was in the kitchen making dinner with Jennie, and as always Eibaki was put to use as a watch dog.

"Ha! Checkmate!" Eibaki sighed and watched as yet another one of his pieces was taken, he didn't say anything even when he knew the blonde cheated. Eibaki refused at the thought of being beaten again by Scott who repeatedly cheats. Just as He reached to grabbed is unfairly taken piece back his head was snapped to the sound of the door slamming open.

"Sc-Scotty?" The gas station bag that held food wrappers and soda bottles fell out the bag when it was dropped. Chris's eyes were wide open, he glanced at the bed which still had scattered mismatched pieces and wavered to meet the dark brown eyes of Eibaki along with his grin.

"He's going to be fine." Eibaki said.

Scott raised a hand filled with Eibaki's chess pieces to wave. Something wasn't right, Eibaki expected the lover's to run into each other's arms and ride off into the sunset, but instead Chris awkwardly kept his gaze at his feet and Scott's gaze at the chessboard. Eibaki walked passed Chris once his name was called. It was probably for the better to leave them alone, besides, it's their time to be together.

Eibaki saw as Raven was frantically typing on his laptop, he nervously walked closer.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I found another single, this time, it's the signal of the original truck we saw." Eibaki rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just let it go? For god sake, Scott just woke up and you want to throw him into another mission." The blonde hair wiggled as he shook his head.

"No, it's at a different spot this time. This is probably their second hideout, this might be the only chance we've got. The boys came back from the search and said they found nothing but some guitar pick on the side of the road."

Eibaki tuned in, walking closer with his eyebrows lowered. "Pick?"

The twin grabbed the item beside the laptop and tossed it to Eibaki. Once he saw it his heart nearly ruptured out his chest.

He recognized it, the pick belonged to Uric.

It was his most favorite one to pay with during concerts, Uric used to chant how the pick was a good luck charm, but the thing Eibaki couldn't figure out was why such a thing was lying about on the road that lead to the hideout. Was it that he was kidnapped as well? Or maybe…

Eibaki shook his head, shaking the disturbing thought out his head. There could be no way, absolutely no way.

"You know something about this, don't you?" He asked, not knowing that what he said was spot on. All Eibaki could do was nod.

"Who does it belong to?"

He hesitated to answer, what kind of person would he be to put Uric on the line? He sighed after much thinking. "Uric Judean." He lied, even with that hesitant answer Raven typed the name. There was no way he was a part of the group even with his real name.

"There's no Uric Judean, you sure his last name is Judean?" Just as Eibaki was ready to nod, he suddenly paused. _Why did he only ask about the last name?_ That's when he finished his sentence. "Because there is only a Uric Martins."

"He's a hostage… right?"

"No Eibaki… he's the Leader." Eibaki's ears went numb, his face ran cold with the realization of why he wasn't shot that day, why that voice sounded so familiar to him, why he was wearing masks. Ever since they were little Uric has been obsessed with masks, he even wanted their band to wear them. That explains everything. Yet somehow, he couldn't believe it there was still no way. First Charlie being a drug dealing gun buyer, and now Uric? Now there was no way to dodge it, he needed to find out the truth. Even though he left his band days behind him, they were still his old friends… or now, secretive band members.

"Fine, where are they?"

Raven grinned and looked back at his laptop. "Looks like… Olton Hills Drive?"

"No way, that's my old neighborhood. There's nothing there but old houses and a few stores that went long out of business."

Raven rolled his shoulders. "That's what it says. I think to be on the safe side, we should go with a few G.P."

Eibaki snorted before raising a brow. "We? I'll go alone, you can look after Scott." Just as the blonde was fix to argue he was quickly cut off by a voice near the stairs, their heads turned to see Chris with his arms folded.

"I'll go with Eibaki, you can stay here."

"A-are you sure, Chris? Don't you think Scott will get angr–?"

"–I don't care if he throws the biggest tantrum, he's not going and you're going to make sure he stays here." Eibaki and Raven nearly jumped at his aggression. He walked closer and leaned on the bar counter.

"We'll leave a week from now… Don't tell Scott anything."

Present –

By now Eibaki knew full well that it was neither about getting the supplies back, nor was it about money, it was about killing the Scorpions and Charlie. Eibaki is currently in a moving car with Chris behind the wheel, they've been following behind the four S.U.V's that lead to his old hometown. Who would've thunk the second hideout was hidden in an abandoned old ghost town. By now there was no denying it, that town wasn't heard from in years, It was only known to the people who actually once lived there, which would be Uric, Charlie, and Eibaki.

"Brighten up kid, it's almost over." The thug from the backseat said. Eibaki looked back to see his face better. He had a middle aged face along with facial hair whiskers. If not for his father like features, he'd be mistaken by a pirate due to his eye patch that straps around his right eye. Instead of breaking into nervous sweat, Eibaki smiled nervously.

"I aint gonna kill you, kid."

"Why do you keep calling me kid? I'm Twenty one years old, I'm probably the same age as Scott." Chris was heard snickering in the driver's seat.

The middle aged man barked while adding emphases in his words. "Boy, Scott aint no Twenty."

"Forty?" Eibaki guessed, only to have Chis and the man raise a brow.

"He's turning Twenty six, four months from now." Chris sighed. Eibaki just slouched back in his seat before glancing at Chris.

"Then, how old are you?"

"Younger..."

The car came to a stop, before Eibaki knew it they were already there. To his surprise the town looked more ruined than he'd expected. Vines crawled and formed on almost every building except for the newer warehouse that they parked in front of. Chris reached over to Eibaki's lap to open the glove compartment, to which he grabbed a bronze pistol and shoved it on his grey hoodie pouch. As soon as he opened his door the four trucks did the same.

"Come on, Eibaki, Bobby." Bobby pulled out the car along with Eibaki.

A hooded G.P walked towards Chris. "This should be it, Raven said to look around the back first." Chris glanced at Eibaki and back at the man.

"We don't have time to play coy, this isn't a fucking play date." Chris harshly said before beckoning his hand in the air. Eibaki followed him until he sat on the hood of the truck, watching as they attempting to open the door. The gangsters nodded to each other before running up to the gate with their guns held up. Eibaki watch as one wiggled the metal knob.

A few hours later and it started to hail heavy rain. Eibaki found himself sitting next to Chris on the hood, waiting as the crew set up the explosives and traps around the building. Eibaki gave up wondering where they'd get half their stuff from, because he was always reminded that they're a strong clan.

Flashlights, more guns, and car lights were around his hometown like a camp site. The rain was numbing the top of Eibaki's head from how hard it was hitting, it made the dirt on the ground turn into sluggish mud. It was common to see running members trip and rise up with dripping mud on them time to time.

"Scott's going to find out." Eibaki said.

"I know."

"So what, you're going to just call off the search?"

Chris shook his wet hair. "I'll stop at nothing to make him go back." Eibaki wasn't sure if that was his way of changing the subject or actually answering. He just had to keep in mind that if anything were to happen between Scott and Chris, just like Raven said, they were inseparable. If they were to fight they'll get stronger, he was sure.

Chris sighed as he dug into his pocket for his ringing phone. "He's too injured to get up and walk anyways." He glanced at his caller id before answer.

"Raven...? Yeah…"

Another car light sped into the working driveway, Eibaki glanced back to see Chris's car that he left at the bar. His stomach suddenly turned, at that moment Chris was on the phone with Raven.

It was Scott.

"Christfer, its Scott!" Eibaki punched Chris's shoulder to get his attention. Chris turned to find it was actually the limping soaked blonde.

"Chris you low, dirty son of a bitch!"

He's mad.

Chris hopped off the hood of the truck to walk towards the infuriated blonde, more than infuriated, he was surprised not seeing fire flare from his eyes the way he glared. Even with a hard glare, he held his bandages and pressed on hand against a truck to lean his weight on, showing bit of the advantage that he's too weak to kick his ass.

One of the thugs noticed the boss and stepped towards him. "Boss, you're not supposed to be mo–"

Scott ignored the reasonable request and kept his pissed glare at Chris. "Are you fucking insane!?" He shouted.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're not supposed to be exercising your stomach, it could bleed out."

"Does it look like I care? Besides, at least someone was actually trustworthy enough to tell me where your sorry ass was." Eibaki flinched when he saw Scott flick his eyes on him, and felt the hard sting of his glare.

"You gotta be shitting me, are you shitting me?" Scott's arm was quickly grabbed and he was pulled back towards the rusted ford, though he is still working up more complaints when being tugged away.

Chris inhaled and braced for more of Scott's glare. "Granted you're angry, but we have a chance to–"

"–If you hadn't already noticed, I'm far from angry. So no, no one has a chance to do shit. You're coming home with me and we're calling off the search." Scott retorted. He then pulled Chris's arm, managing to go an inch before it was yanked away from him.

"I can't do that, they started it and now we'll finish it." Chris said, only helping to make Scott huff a laugh.

"So that's what this is about? Ever since I woke up you hadn't said a single word to me all because I got shot and you think it's your fault, is that it?" Chris stood quiet, giving Scott the undivided opportunity of continuing in a softer tone. "You think that just because I'm like this you can go and do something stupid?"

Chris knew without a fact that whatever he'd say from this point wasn't going to convince Scott to go back.

He'd stop at nothing to keep him safe, nothing.

Scott's eyes widened at the response he was given. "What I'm doing is neither stupid nor for you. I'm doing this for the crew, it never crossed my mind to think about some petty excuse for a boss."

"Hey, hey, watch it." Eibaki stepped in, putting his hand on the brunette's shoulder only to have it slapped off.

"You uppity bastard… did you forget who made you a part of this group in the first place? Stop talking like you've lost your fucking mind and get in the car." Chris's hand was pulled again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Shut up, Chris. I know you're just trying to hurt me so I'll leave, you've done it before it won't happen again." Scott pulled harder yet the mass refused to move his feet, only the slippery mud under his boots made him move.

"I don't love you anymore." The sliding stopped. It hurt Chris more hearing it than saying it, he knew that from this point on he'd have to lie in order to make Scott turn around, even if that risked their relationship.

Eibaki glanced at Chris who wore a dead serious face, everyone around them had been looking their way now.

"Chris, what are you saying…?" Scott said hoarsely, as if he was waking up from his coma all over again.

Chris suddenly felt a lump of reluctance stuck in his throat that refused to spew more lies, he was surprised he didn't gag. "Ever since we had that fight, my feelings for you changed drastically. And, I realized something," Scott added more force when yanking Chris's arm, eventually shaking his head to make the words of shards stop penetrating his ears.

"Chris stop it, you're coming home with me!"

"I never loved you," He pulled harder, the feet still remained solid. Eibaki couldn't bear watching, he knew that this had to end, so he turned to Chris and shook his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"

A crying, cracking shout interrupted Eibaki as the harsh words still struck him. "Stop it, damn it!"

Chris said his final, gruesome words before yanking his arm back. "I'll never love you because you do nothing in our relationship but disgust me." The second he pulled back, the mud under Scott's unsteady feet gave out and forced his weight to tumble back, and he landed directly into a mud puddle. Eibaki flinched forward, hesitating to help him up until he was trampled by the crew who tried to do the same. Scott swatted them away with one hand and painfully stood up by himself.

"Hnn… ngh…"

Once he was sure he was steady, he wiped the cold dirt off his mouth while the rain did the rest. The effect of heart break spread onto Scott's face like the sun's light spreads across an open field. His, gorgeous, green eyes were wet glossed orbs, with moistness flicking and dancing while burrowing up in small dew in his eye lids.

Chris couldn't believe just how stunning Scott looked brokenhearted, in the rain, with his eyes shining bright emerald orbs, though he was just as miserable to look at as he was stunning. Chris wanted to take the back of Scott's wet blonde hair into his hand and pull him into his chest, tell him he's sorry and that he couldn't even imagine a second without him. But he couldn't, and he knew damn well that there is not a doubt that Scott will never forgive him for what he has done.

Eibaki glanced down at Scott's side to see blood staining his jacket, he must've pulled the stiches when he fell.

"Scott are you okay?" Eibaki asked softly.

His eyes refused to move away from Chris, his muddy silver eyebrows that was glossed slick from the rain and gave off smooth shine, were arched downwards. For several seconds they stood there, staring at each other silently and not bothering to wipe the rain water that stung their eyes. They looked as if they were little boys just in the heat of an argument but having nothing bad to say to one another. Eibaki wanted to come between them and say, _"Come one guys, don't you love each other? Stop fighting, it's not worth it, we can just call off the search, okay?" _But knew better than to intervene in a serious moment.

"I don't want you anywhere near me." Scott finally said, his eyes still locked on his.

Chris couldn't hold it anymore, his heart was going to burn over if he wasn't first to apologize, screw the search, Scotty would always be more important. Chris reached inside him and spoke in the deepest tenderness that had been locked away, releasing all of thoughts that had been bottled up until now, he allowed his heart to say everything.

"Scotty, I didn't mean to–"

That's when a loud smack was heard echoing off the air, it was as if the rain had stopped due to the abrupt noise. Chris held his burning red cheek, his eyes widened with the realization that he'd been slapped.

"–Don't you dare call me that. If you want to run reckless, fine by me. But just make sure you do one thing," Scott lowered his hand and placed it to his torn stiches, and limped back to the truck behind him and opening the door.

"Make sure the next time I see you, you're dead." That was the last thing that came from his mouth before the truck drove away, leaving the smell of gasoline, the pressure of rain, and the slight taste of blood in his mouth. Some members rushed to their cars and followed him.

Chris's Shoulders lowered, his arms slightly dangled at his side. Eibaki wasn't sure if it was water or tears that ran down his stunned face, in truth, he decided it was best not to know. Bobby came up behind Chris to place his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for making Boss go home… we have to keep him safe, and you did that."

"Don't thank me…"

Once the triad got into position, one of them counted down from the amount of time till it will blow.

"3…2…"

Eibaki ducked from small flying debris and wood chip that flew into and out of the explosion.

There was now a huge gap on the side of the building ware house. Several walked in and scoped around before one gave the all clear by flashing his light three times. Chris ordered the G.P to guard from the outside. No one goes in or out. All he brought was Eibaki and himself.

This was it, if what Raven said was true and Uric and Charlie were apart of all this, then he had a chance to figure out why. Even if it was risky, at least he'd know the truth that was hidden from him for who knows how long.

The place would be pitch black if it hadn't been for the dim lights above them and for Eibaki's flash light. The only sound that echoed from the walls was the rain from the hole and the squeaking from their boots. Chris led the way into a room that didn't need a flashlight, for the lights were far more durable and bright.

The room was full of metal crates and shipping materials. Old rusted stairs with bent railings rose above the many supplies to a walkway and doors. Chris shut the door behind him before yelling to one of the doors above him.

"We know you're here, come out and we'll consider whether or not to shoot you."

"We'll? You mean just you, right big guy?" A clear, familiar voice spoke above them from behind. Eibaki turned his head to see Uric leaning on the bend rusted railing, a skeleton mask was in his hand.

"Ricky... but why?"

"Why? We needed money, low paying jobs and tragic concert gigs ain't getting nobody anywhere. You should know that real well, Bunny."

"Then… what about Charlie? Why are you keeping him hostage?" There were a few silent notes before Ricky snorted with emphasis.

"Cherry is just as involved as I am."

"Bullshit!" Eibaki shouted.

Ricky chuckled and later made a sound like an incorrect buzzer. "_E-e-eh_, wrong. Cherry's been selling already bought materials for money, who he sells it to is known as the Scorpions. We give them the stuff, they give us big bucks, and before I knew it I was leading them. Wasn't long before Cherry stopped paying the Golden Phants completely." Ricky shifted his eyes to Chris who was waiting impatiently. "Well that explains why you're here."

"Back to us, Uric." Eibaki was greeted by cold eyes which hurt for him to realize that those were the same eyes he grew up. Uric looked more intimidating when he was known to be more amicable. So what happened now, was it because Eibaki knew more than he needed to know, and in that case there was no real need to fake being friends? When had they'd stopped being friends? Eibaki woke up with a wakeup call that he'd been childhood friends with gang bangers and drug dealers for half a year and hadn't known since last month; he had half the need to cry and the other to vent his anger.

He made sure not to show the pain in his expression as he spoke. "Why didn't… you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled again and walked along the railing while trailing his fingers on the rust, Eibaki never once separated his eyes from him, his glaring deep brown eyes followed Ricky's direction. "You screw up everything you touch." He pierced. "If we were to tell you about our new way to get money, you'd mess it up. You're a goody, goody Eibaki. Always have been, always will be." Uric made it to the steps and walked down one by one, he grin widened at Eibaki's hurt face.

"Then what are you guys after?" Chris suddenly said.

"Funny thing, Cherry is after fame, money, and everything in between, greedy son of bitch I tell ya."

"And you?" Eibaki asked.

"Me?" Ricky laughed faintly as he looked down at the mask. "I've always wanted to wear one, to feel like a mysterious bad guy… to have a completely new identity." He glanced up and shrugged. "Something like that."

The clicking sound of Chris's gun's interrupted Eibaki's moment with Ricky. "This has been a rather disturbing conversation, me being the one who couldn't give a rat's ass on what you'd want to be. Just tell me where our supplies are, along with Charlie."

"Charlie isn't here, he's at his apartment, no one's here. The gang left once we accidently released that tracking signal you guys found us with, funny how one mistake can change everything. Now there's no one except me... and the supplies behind you." Eibaki glanced over his shoulder at the crates that they saw when they first stepped in.

Chris's gun pointed at Ricky. "Well, that must be unfortunate for you."

"I know, I know. Go ahead and shoot." Eibaki watched as Chris's finger slightly pressed on the trigger.

"Wait!" The sound of lead whizzing paused Eibaki's ear and imbedding itself into Ricky's knee cap was heard in a daze, Eibaki's left ear was now temporarily deaf. Chris glanced at him.

"Use yours to finish it." He said.

"But Christfer… he's my…"

"You're what? Friend? He nearly killed Scott, not to mention you. Hell, who knows who he'd actually killed."

"Oh, so now you're ? You act as if you hadn't killed anyone innocent in your life. And if I'm not mistaken, wasn't I your hostage not too long ago? Christfer, I'm not killing him." Chris's jaw line tightened and his nostrils flared small ovals, his hazel eyes of fury narrowed into slits.

"Baki," He said pessimistically. "My past has nothing to do with now."

"Neither does mine," Eibaki said and took a step closer to Chris. "That's your problem Chris, you don't realize how others will suffer until it has already happened."

They stood there in silence with the sound of Ricky's groaning behind them. That's when Eibaki realized that, Chris wasn't just hard and steel, because he saw something, probably something only he could see. Chris looked as if he was a boy that lost something, lost someone. The thug, who looked as if he could shoot a victim without batting an eye, suffered from the same feeling everyone else felt once loosing something that kept them from drowning.

Scott was that something.

Chris then nodded and slid his gun back into his jeans. "Okay… you can talk to him, but hide him afterward so that they don't shoot him down." He turned, and walked towards the door to lean on.

Eibaki turned to Ricky, who was holding his leg in hopes to stop the bleeding. He'd expected his breath to linger like Scott when he was shot, but instead he was hyperventilating as tears and snot ran off his chin.

He had to say something, anything, preferably tell him that he will be hidden and to hold on until he comes back. Yet for some reason, he had a feeling that that wouldn't happen. "Uric… you didn't kill me that day, thank you." Just as light started to spark in Uric's eyes it was quickly taken away. "I just wish I could do the same for you."

"My pick… y-you have it, don't you? Keep it… I want you to have it." Just as Eibaki grabbed Uric's arm to lift him up, his gun was grabbed from his pouch. Uric gripped the gun and held it to his head.

A loud, echoing gun shot was fired. The bloody mask that was wielded tightly in Ricky's hand was now resting on his relaxed palm.

_He…_ killed_ himself._

His heart plummeted to the bottom on his stomach, while his stomach did twist and turns. He was a witness to his own friend's suicide and he was too shocked to stop it. Never has he felt so useless and pathetic, his thought raging _"why wasn't it me?"_

Eibaki just kneeled there like that until his shoulder was yanked up by Chris. "Come on, let's go."

It wasn't long before other men came in from the sound of gun fire, only to find out that the two were alright. Once the building was stripped from the remaining supplies, they were instantly shipped back to the hideout. While Chris and Eibaki rode back to the bar. The car was in total silence.

"Baki… I'm sorry your friend…" He searched for the right words. "…To see that,"

"I know it's not going to be okay, Christfer, I'm not going to lie and say it is. What's done is done, I screwed up, again." Eibaki's eyes watered, his fingers cramped and he had to flex them. It was then he noticed that his fingers were freezing, as well as trembling. Chris noticed it too, and let a long sigh escape his lips.

"I never told Scott, but when I was young, my mother died in a car accident a few weeks after I ran away to live my life with Scott," He paused, he had to regain himself, the images in his thoughts were distracting him from the road. "I found out a month later what exactly she was doing before she died getting rammed into by an ongoing truck."

"What was she doing?" Eibaki asked.

"She was looking for me,"

His eyes went off the road and flicked towards Eibaki's for five seconds and went back to the street.

"Why didn't you tell Scott?" Eibaki really didn't want to know, and didn't know why he asked. He just needed the unbearable silence to break.

"Scott didn't deserve to blame himself for what I did and didn't do. I had to deal with that burden by myself. I knew eventually I'd believe that it wasn't my fault and that death was what it was. And that no matter what you do, you can never change it. Uric is dead, he killed himself. There is nothing else you can do, Baki, nothing else but remember."

"Do you think it'll ever work again?" Eibaki asked.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on Scott. I did what I had to do to keep him safe." Eibaki looked down in understanding. In some way, he didn't want it to be over for them. Maybe if Scott understood, if he took the time to–

"Get the fuck out of here." Scott grunted. He then abruptly stood up from the table.

"Scotty don't you get it? We did it, everything is back to normal."

The blonde snapped his annoyed eyes to Chris. "And don't you get it? I'm done with… whatever this is. After what you pulled, you expect me to just hop into your arms and ride off into fucking sunset?"

Chris reached out and gripped Scott's wrist before he could go upstairs. "I did it for you, Scotty."

"No, you didn't. You did it for yourself. If you did something for me, you would've came last night, but you didn't, you left me alone... so stop calling me Scotty."

"What I did back there didn't mean anything, it hurt me from just saying it to you–"

"That's what you said the last time." Scott rolled his eyes and stepped down a stair, his arm being tugged back almost immediately.

"Will you stop acting like such a bitch and listen to what Christfer has to say? Yes, he broke your heart back there, but that was only to protect you, you would've done the same to him if you had the option. I've been through a one sided relationship with a guy who only treated me as if I was a bag that's sole purpose was to be used for sex. I was too pathetic to stop it.

Because of his guilt, my childhood friend shot himself in front of me so he wouldn't have to see my face again. I've dealt with pain of being alone. I've dealt with the desperate wanting for someone like the man starring you in the eyes. I made many mistakes with my naivetés and my obliviousness. And I spend most of my life being a door mat, allowing everyone to step on me. But…then I realized that… some mistakes can be fixed, and as long as that's still possible I will keep going."

The two stared at Eibaki, surprised how angry he could actually get. Eibaki felt a nervous feeling spread across his body, but he looked between the two and continued. "Just don't make the mistake now, Scott… because you might not be able to fix it."

Once Chris was sure he was done, he turned to look Scott in the eyes. "When you said to me on the night of our fight that in order to live a normal life I need to leave you, that made me think… there's nothing more normal about the life I have now with you now.

When I wake up every morning, I want to feel that extra weight on my arm from you waiting for me. I want to know that you're still going to be there. I want to hear to curse every time you wake up with a backache, I want you to get mad when I misplace your pistol on the dresser, I want to fight, love, and challenge you every day. I want–" Chris had stopped himself from flying completely off topic.

Scott's mass was slightly tilted as if he was melting. His cheeks were wet from the tears that refused to stop, his lips partially open and his breathing rubbing against his throat. Chris raised his hand from the blonde's arm to the back on his neck, he gently added pressure to press his forehead against Scott's.

"You… never forgot how to love me, you just worry too much for me and that's what forces me to love you. The fact you drove all the way across town just to bring me back, even though you're in a poor condition. There is no one, no one, who can make me feel the way you do." "And…"

"What… what is it?" He sniffed.

"_You're you._" Scott's eyes widened, he flinched from the sudden remembrance. "_My best friend, my lover, and my Scott, no matter how many people you've killed, no matter what gang you're in, or what terrible things you've done, it's what happens now that counts…" _Chris's breathing went light. He took a moment to absorb the passion between them, Chris could almost feel the holes in their bond sew itself. He slowly tilted his head and mumbled the final words. "_I'll always be yours."_

It was as if those little words were the glue that healed the disconnection within seconds. Eibaki stood there, watching the instant remembrance of a time he did not know light upon Scott's face. Scott hesitantly inched his chin up, their lips now in mere centimeters. "How did you remember that?"

Chris's scent of gunpowder and dried rain drifted in the small gape between them. "Because I never forgot, Scotty." He said.

Was it that easy to forgive someone who you love? In that case, how come it is hard for Eibaki to forgive Charlie? Perhaps, he doesn't have as strong of a connection anymore or perhaps he's never had the connection in the first place. Maybe what he thought was there wasn't really there, it only existed inside his head. Eibaki reached into his pouch and grabbed the pick, slowly rubbing it with the pad of his thumb.

_Was it really lucky? _Eibaki thought before his name was called. Raven walked up to him, a grin wide across his face. He suddenly tossed him a dry golden hoodie.

"The boys got a call from Charlie, he wants to talk."

Eibaki glanced back at Chris who had Scott comfortably nested in his arms. "Are you going back?" Scott asked. "You know you can stay, right?" Eibaki grinned and looked down.

"I guess we have to find out."

Chapter 6

"His little tune"

They waited there behind him in the car while he pressed his hands against the big window. It just now occurred to him how short on money he used to be, just looking at the still displayed guitars and their prizes turned out not to be expensive at all. His eyes wavered up to the flamed guitar he'd always wanted when he was little, he could only dream and wish on stars for it when he's older. Yet here he was staring at the now faded, rusted guitar, the flames at the base was now worn and jagged, but in a way visible even with all the heavy dust covering it.

A sound of a car pulled up behind him, Eibaki glanced back and saw the vocalist get out the car. They starred at each other, and Charlie came up to him.

"It's been a while, right Bunny?"

"I guess." He returned his gaze back to the glass window. Charlie pressed his hand against the glass as well.

"You never bought it for me, Charlie." Eibaki said.

"Well… sometimes promises are meant to be broken."

Eibaki huffed a grin. Cherry really didn't get it.

"So where's Ricky?" He bluntly asked.

"Dead, he killed himself with my gun."

Charlie remained quiet, taking his hand off the window. In expectation of Charlie swooping down to aid the pain in his heart, he only found out that his next words had nothing to do with the subject of Ricky. "Come with me, Bunny. We can do the band without him. You and me."

"I just told you that our childhood friend is dead and all you care about is the band to make money."

"Don't you get it? It'll just be the two of us." Eibaki turned to Charlie and glanced over to the car.

"And two more."

Charlie raised a brow. "Two?"

"Charlie, I know Tasha is pregnant. And also…" Eibaki pressed his hands on his chest before reeling into his ear. "I can see the wedding ring on your finger." Eibaki pulled back, smiling bleakly at Cherry. Throughout this whole happening, Charlie hadn't a thought about Eibaki until he thought of the band. He really didn't care. He knew that the Scorpions would come back to kill him, yet when they didn't he was surprised. It was supposed to hurt Eibaki, but it didn't. In the end it came down to a nasty, yet truthful realization, and that's all he wanted.

"That doesn't mean we can't be together, Bunny." Eibaki slipped his hands in his golden pouch and turned to walk towards the "Bill Collectors".

"That's fine, but I have people who are waiting for me." As Eibaki was walking he stopped in his tracks after Charlie had continued.

"I didn't break this band a part, you did Bunny!" That's when he swirled his feet around and gave a wide smile to Charlie.

"Funny how mistakes works, Cherry. You fix them." He reached into his pouch and pulled out Ricky's pic, balled his fist, placing it on his thumb to flick it into the hands of cherry. "And mine are already fixed." "Goodbye."

"You're not Bunny, where's my best friend?"

"You're right, I'm not Bunny. My name…" He turned his head over his shoulder and cracked a grin. This was his name, he reached inside himself to say his name in the sternest, boldest, and with as much authority as he could prosper. "My name… is _Eibaki_."

Eibaki hopped backwards onto the roofless car and faced Cherry as the car drove slowly.

Music is like a diary, you record your feelings and thoughts into every note. His whole existence was centered on music yet he'd never understood that until he was taken away. He never understood what kind of person Charlie was until his eyes were uncovered to see new people and new things.

To think that he'd actually loved him to the point where his heart would swell each minute sickened him completely…You know, his jacket was actually quite comfortable during the October chill. He couldn't decide whether to never take it off or not because the road he's headed down is going to be cold, but if he looks hard enough there will unbearable warmth.

That, Eibaki could be sure of…

The End

(One Dream – Replus)


End file.
